Salvation
by EdLovesWritting
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! Please if you don't read the manga don't read this! This story takes place on Shippuuden and it's SasukexOC. A new girl arrives Konoha and she is actually a Konoha nin? Where have she been all this time? What's her role on the story?
1. Prologue

**So... New story, and this time is a Naruto fic! I know, I might not finish it but, I'll try! I promise! As I said before this has major spoilers so if you don't read the mange PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!! **

**And of course, I don't own Naruto. Anyway enjoy. (:**

Salvation

Prologue

There is always hope. At least, that was what my grandfather always told me. "Times will come when you will have doubts, fears and your hope will tremble in the worst times. But remember that even the slightest light will shine in the darkness." I think the man was right. All he said always turned to be true and that really annoyed me. The first time I almost lost hope was when he died. Yes, he died from a hearth attack while sleeping. Lucky bastard. He didn't suffered a thing, but I knew that he preferred one thousand times to die in battle. Luckily my hope hanged on. When I turned the age to go to the academy, my parents didn't let me go. Instead they made me go to Juda's ass, more like Hemiru, to train with an old lady, they said it was because of my strange powers. My hope trembled again that time, but I and my master soon formed a bond and my hope once again hanged on. My training wasn't easy, and soon my master told me the ways of Konoha. I learned all the secrets, the characteristics of every single habitant and I kept questioning myself, why did I really need to know all this. Letters from my parents and a guy named Jiraya that was a sannin, arrived every week telling the most unexpected stories.

I heard about the Sasuke's escape, and after that everything that appeared on the letters was: Naruto. Then it came the notice, Jiraya died. A couple of days passed and we received a letter from one of the congealers telling the shocking news: Tsunade was in coma, Naruto had mastered the sage mode and defeated Pein, and finally after two weeks from that the bomb fell. We were in the 4th great ninja war. In that day my master told me: "It's time to get of this shell and face the real world." When she told me that, I knew it all along. The main objective of all this, was only for me to became a weapon. This time, my hope trembled big time. And is still trembling, waiting for the little light to shine in the darkness.

**So it begins, I'll try to update as soon as possible. ^^**


	2. The girl who knew too much

**I hope you don't think that my OC is Mary-Sue because I'm trying not to put her on that level. Anyway, I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 1 – The girl who knew too much

Walking, walking and walking. I had my little agenda in one hand were I had an infinitive number of peoples files, stories, observations and a map. But God this map was horrible to follow. I didn't even remember how I get to Hemiru in the first place. And now getting back to Konoha, was just a great pain in the ass. 'Besides this freaking bag that I carry is so heavy, and the god dammed sword!' I sighed. I didn't want to use my charka because that would warn people of my presence but still I was really tempted to use my kenkai genkai. Yes, I can control steal. It's not a big deal isn't it? I mean I know that Yamato Captain can control wood, and he didn't need to have special training. Well, I think it was kind of cool to have a teacher only for you but, I didn't really have social life so, socialize wasn't my fort. I mean, most of the time I just stood quiet observing my surroundings.

So I was really nervous. How am I supposed to talk to people like this? Well, I wasn't prepared but the gates of Konoha appeared right in front of me. Then, suddenly, memories of my childhood invaded my mind.

_Flashback _

"_Mommy! Look it's a bee!" A little me said hiding behind my mother. _

"_Don't be afraid, animals, unlike humans just attack when it's strictly needed. Us on the other hand mostly attack for pure pleasure and pride." My grandfather explained me while observing the little bee. _

_End of Flashback_

Good times. Grandpa always had something mysterious and wise to say. He really was a great man.

Sighing I made my way to the gate where I find two ninja.

"Hello. I'm visiting Konoha, may I go in?" I said smiling a little hesitantly.

"Is that a Konoha forehead protector in your head?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh…Uh, yes, I left the town when I was little, but I was trained buy a Konoha kunoishi." I explained quickly.

"Well, sorry but I'll have to escort you to the hokage, besides I don't like the size of your sword." One of them said getting up while glaring at my sword.

Yes I had a really big sword. (Like Clouds sword from Final Fantasy).

"Hn." I simply stated. The fact that I had a big sword didn't mean anything. But, on the other hand, the village must be still in reconstruction so I guess they have to be extra careful.

I and the ninja start walking through the streets of Konoha, everyone was so busy, but the damages of the fight were still fresh. Everything seemed just too familiar and, at the same time, too strange. In no time I saw the Hokage building. The red and the busts on the rocks were forever engraved in my mind. Unfortunately I wasn't looking for my surroundings because I knew too well who I was going to see. Danzou. My master said he was a very dangerous man, and, in my agenda it said that he had a sharingan and could manipulate people's minds. Luckily my master is an Uchiha too, that fortunately nobody knew of her existence, and taught me to resist Gentotsu and all kind of ocular attacks.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" I heard someone yell energically. I sensed is chackra and it was REALLY big. So it could only be… I turned around only to be faced with a grinning blonde boy, with bright blue eyes and grin plastered in his face. Soon is expression become one of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I thought that you were other person… She has pink hair too." Oh yeah, Sakura has pink hair too, but our colours are slightly different. Her hair was pink bubble gum while mine was a softer pink, a cream colored pink.

"No problem. You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm honoured to meet you." I said bowing my head. Just like his file said, loud mouth, happy, hyperactive, just like Naruto.

His hand moved so he was scratching the back of his head. "Oh, there's no need to such formalities. Ohhh what a huge sword!!" He said looking at my sword.

"Like it? I made it myself." I stated proudly.

"Cool! I don't really know how you can hold it. It seems quite heavy." He said still in amazement.

"Tskk. It's not that heavy. Well I have to meet the Hokage, so see you soon." I said waving at him while getting back to my path.

"Hey, I don't know your name!" He yelled. I turned back.

"Kasumi Mishimoto!" I yelled back.

(Sakura's POV)

Since Danzou is on command I haven't rested a single bit. Always stuffing papers and organizing stuff. I'm a medic nin dammit, not a secretary! It was already a busy day but it become busier because one of the gate guards entered with a strange girl who had this huge sword on her back.

"Something happened?" I asked worried.

"Nothing really, this girl is here to see the Hokage." He explained briefly. "I think I'll be heading back." He said and than disappeared in a puff of smoke. The next thing I saw was a Konoha front protector on her forehead. And it was white. Strange. I never saw her before and she seems to have my age. Putting these thoughts on the back of my head I went to Danzou's office to tell him that this strange girl wanted to talk to him.

(Kasumi's POV)

This must be Sakura, she didn't seem happy. Well I guess it's bad to have your master in coma and some idiot in her place.

I waited a little, but I was getting tired. I travelled the freaking all day, with a huge bag and carrying my huge sword! I need break! Finally Sakura came out with a frown. I sighed.

"Danzou is going to meet you. But please you'll need to leave your things here." She informed me. I hesitated. My precious sword, alone in here?

"Okay, but if someone touches my sword… They're doomed." I threatened. I told you socialize wasn't really my thing. Sakura's frown just turned bigger but she nodded. I handed her my stuff and my sword which she took with ease. Well she had super straight after all…

Finally I was able to go to Danzou's office. I knocked a door and a deep voice responded. "Come in."

I entered only to meet three old people. The first one was sitting in a chair with other woman by his side. The last one had an eye covered in bandages and was sitting behind his desk in a thinking pose, that one I recognized as Danzou.

"Hello. I heard that you were interested in stay in the village. And the way it looks you are a Konoha ninja, so tell me, why haven't I heard about you?" He asked me in a demanding tone. Quite creepy.

I needed to focus. Master always told me to remain focus so the sharingan couldn't invade my mind. With this thoughts in my mind I approached and give him a letter from my master. He read it quickly.

"I see, only the Hokage's could know about her existence? Okay, then. So you were her apprentice? Your parents are alive?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama. They're Yumi and Rai Mishimoto." I said in a monotone voice.

"I see. Do you have a mission?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." I stated simply.

"And what is it?"

"I can't tell you Hokage-sama. It's confidential." I said. I could feel the sharingan in me. Trying to invade my mind but I stood strong. He sighed in irritation.

"Unfortunately your master as great influence so, just do what you have to do." I nodded once again. "Just tell me, we are kind of short in shinobis so, would you be interested in being sensei for the academy teams?" He asked me. Well he seemed truly interested and I was wiling to help.

"Sure, but I might need to go away for some times in order to fulfil my mission's goals." I explain. He nodded again. Then one of the conseiliers hand me a paper. Uh, more files. In there was my students' profiles.

"Thank you." I said, and with a bow I left the creepy office and the creepy old people.

(Normal POV)

The tension in the room was almost palpable when the girl left.

"I don't like this. She has whiskers, and really, I know someone with whiskers and he only means trouble." Danzou said with venom.

One of the conseileurs, the woman, glued her eyes on the table. Not wanting to face Danzou.

(Sakura's POV)

I saw the girl leave Danzou's office with some files in her hands.

"So, are you going to stay?" I asked her, curiosity wining over politeness.

She turned to look at me. And then I saw. Her eyes were silver and didn't have pupils. "Are you a Hyuuga?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay. No I'm not a Hyuuga my eyes are just a genetic anomaly." She smiled. "My name is Kasumi Mishimoto." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She smiled, just like she already knew my name. Then I noticed her whiskers. They were not like Naruto's, these ones barely would be noticed.

"Well I got to go. I'm making a big surprise to my parents." She grinned, took her stuff and left.

'_Strange girl…'_ I thought. She had pink creamy hair, that was somewhat tied with her headband with big bags, she had silver eyes with no pupils and was wearing what looked like a scarf in her neck. She was wearing a simple white tank top, black shorts, grey ninja sandals and grey gloves that only tied to her middle finder and reached her elbow. Such a weird character.

(Kasumi's POV)

Okay. Worse part is done. Now I only have to face my parents, which I haven't seen in 10 years. Oh god. I think the tears of my mom are going to submerse the village.

The path to my house was nice. The sun was high in the sky and a soft breeze was playing with my hair. The only thing that disturbed me was Sakura's question. _'Your eyes… Are you a Hyuuga?' _I really didn't understand why I didn't have pupils. My mom has pupils and bright blue eyes, and my father has pupils and brown eyes. So why do I have this eyes? The only person I knew with the same eyes as mine was only my grandfather.

_Flashback_

"_Grandpa! Grandpa!" Once again a little me was sitting in my Grandfathers lap, jumping excitedly. "Why only you and I have these silver eyes?" I asked almost sticking my finger on my eye. _

"_It's because we can see things that no one else can see!" He said laughing. _

"_What?" I asked him. _

"_Well you and I are the only ones that can see Mishi." He said laughing again. Mishi was my imaginary friend and he pretended that he could see him too. _

"_Yes! But today he isn't here." I frowned a little. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back." He reassured me. _

"_But he might be lost!" I said unhappy. _

"_Well, everything that it's lost can be found my little Kasumi. Every single thing…" He said laughing again. _

_End Flashback_

I just can't stop thinking that he was trying to tell me something. But I don't understand what. I sighed grumpy. Stupid old man… He read too many books, I'm sure that was the problem.

After walking for a little while longer finally I found my house: a white house with blue windows, in the middle of nowhere, my house, my home. That was one of the reasons why didn't really played with the other children, I was too isolated. Slowly I approached while reviving some memories. Finally I knocked the door.

Seconds passed, but it seemed like hours and finally, a middle-aged man with brown hair and big brown eyes opened it.

"Hello, may I help y-" My father stopped middle sentence and looked at me in amazement. "Kasumi?" I only nodded, tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Hi dad." I managed to say in a weak voice. Then all of sudden my dad hugged me in a tight embrace.

"Oh my dear daughter you're back! I missed you so much!" He mumbled against my neck. The hug was so tight that I think I could sense some bones cracking.

My mom soon came to the door, and it looked like she was having a hearth attack. "Kasumi!" Once again a big hug received me. Finally I felt like in home. The feeling was overwhelming, almost too good to be true.

Finally, after some cheat chat, many tears and hugs. I finally was able to put my things down and install myself in by bedroom.

"Thank good I wasn't a girly girl." I said out loud while observing my room. It was painted in a green aqua colour; my bed was on the corner, with silver and white sheets, my secretary, and wardrobe. Nobody would say it was a child's room. I didn't play with toys. Instead I used to run around the house, faking conversations with imaginary friends and read books with my grandfather. Soon I felt more tears run through my face when I saw a picture of me and my grandpa. We were both on the field surrounded by beautiful flowers. I was using his glasses what made my eyes look twice bigger and he was just smiling. Soon I knew what to do next.

In a rush, I put my sword on the ground along with my bag and leave my house. My parents didn't say anything they knew where I was going.

I passed the busy Konoha streets without taking great notice of the people that were around me. Finally I found my goal. I entered Yamahaka Flowers.

On the counter a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes was writing something in a paper sighing softly. Then she saw me.

"Hey forehe-" She stopped middle sentence. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else!!" She said really embarrassed.

Well that sure is happening a lot. "It's okay." I smiled.

She nodded. "So what I can I do to help you?" She smiled warmly.

"Uh… Well, I need to buy flowers for a person's grave, and I really don't know what to buy." I said embarrassed.

She smiled serene. "Well, daisies are quite good, or maybe some yellow or white roses…" She suggested.

"Umm… Those ones seem quite sad. I wanted something happier." I said. My grandfather liked colour.

"I see…" She raised her finger to her chin in a thinking position. "What about a pink gerberas?" With that she picked some flowers. I really liked them.

"Okay. You can put 5 or 6 in a bucket please. And I would like to buy a single blue lilith." She raised her brow suggestively but did what I told her.

Soon she finished it and I paid leaving the store.

The sun was setting when I arrived the graveyard. I walked a little and found my grandpa's grave.

"Uhh… I don't really know what people are supposed to do here. I think they talk… Well, I just wanted to say that I'm back. And that I still miss you Grandpa." My voice was starting to crack. "And I… I don't really know if my hope will hang on much more. Without you here, and without master, I don't really know if I'm capable of do what I need to do. I mean were in war. You've been there and you know what it's like. But you survived it. I just don't know if I'm going to make it. My role is just too complex." I sighed and put the flowers in his grave reading the phrase that was written in there.

"_**The world is full of emptiness and fury, but my love, with you by my side, we can do anything. Finally I found out what live is, live is a dream and dead is just the continuation of it." **_

_Flashback _

"_Grandpa, I can't write the A!" A little me was almost crying while sitting outside trying hard to learn how to write properly. _

_My Grandpa took my hand and after some time I did the A perfectly. _

"_We can do anything if we try hard and have faith." _

_End of Flashback _

"Grandpa." I mumbled with a smile in my face and a single tear run loose.

I distanced myself from my Grandpa's grave and approached the Third's grave. He and my Grandfather were great friends. I put the blue lilith in it.

"You were right. Konoha is still hanging, just like you said. Hope you and Granpa are up there playing chess and laughing. Hope some day I can join you." With that I turned around and walked away.

**A little sad maybe? Nahhh ... **


	3. Sensei you're pretty but you're weird

**Just enjoy. (: **

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 2: Sensei you're pretty but you're really weird.

I woke up the next morning with the rising sun coming from my window. Today I needed to go to the ninja academy and meat my team. Calmly I made my way to the bathroom and wash myself. Quickly I dressed myself and grabbed an apple to eat on my way to the academy. I decided not to take my sword because I didn't want to scare the kids.

When I was arriving the academy in a puff of smoke a ninja appeared in front of me. He had grey hair, a blue mask and his forehead protector was hiding his eye. "Yo." He said raising his hand. Hatake Kakashi. Oh my God! This is what I call having style.

"Hello." I said inspecting him.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'm here to apologize, I was supposed to teach the team you're taking but with these circumstances I couldn't do it." He explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you. No prob. It's a good way to finally know what it's like to be on a team." I said. "By de way I'm Mishimoto Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you too. Never been on a team uh? You must be the girl that arrived yesterday but Naruto told me you had a huge sword…" He said casually.

"I do have a big sword. But I think it was better not to bring it today." I explained.

"Okay then. Well don't let them eat you alive, because they will if they can!" And then he disappeared.

Good. Thanks a lot.

I finally arrived the academy. Kids were running everywhere while yelling. This was what I missed; it was kind of ironic in one way… I reached the meeting room where many teachers were. I looked around and soon recognized someone. Shikamaru Nara. The genius of Konoha. On his profile said that he killed Hidan all by himself and also killed one of Kakuzu's lives. Impressive.

"Hello." I said directing myself to him.

"Hello." He said sighing. What a lazy ass. "Let me guess you're one of the senseis." He said.

"What else could I be?" I raised a brow at him.

He inspected me. "Oh, I see you're a troublesome woman. Your name please." He said while taking a notebook.

"I'm with the team that was supposed to be with Kakashi. I'm Kasumi Mishimoto." I told him.

"Okay… Team 7 is your team. Minoru, Ryuu and Rei. Room 10." He said dismissing me. Wasn't Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's team, Team 7? Gosh, what a coincidence.

Soon I arrived the local where my team would be. With my foot I cracked the door fully open, only to see a water balloon fall in the ground.

"I told you it wouldn't work." A masculine voice said.

Sigh. So predictable.

I entered the room and admired my fellow students. Two boys, one girl. According to the files, the girl's name was Rei and she was a troublemaker. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple black baggy T-shirt, grey trousers, and blue sandals. Ryuu was a boy with red hair and brown eyes who used a grey sweatshirt and blue shorts and finally on the corner was the shy Minoru with black hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with his clan's symbol and white shorts.

"Hello everybody. I'm going to be your new sensei." I said loudly while sitting in the desk.

"Sensei…" Ryuu started. "Why aren't you sitting in the chair?"

I grinned. "Because it has glue on it." I said. Ryuu and Minoru snickered while Rei just slammed her hand in the desk.

"Dammit!" She said out loud. I laughed a little.

"A genin wouldn't fall for that. I warned you." Minoru said with smugness.

"Shut up!" Rei said grumpy.

"Hey, hey. Behave please we're going to be a team remember?" I smiled. "My name is Mishimoto Kasumi and I will be your new sensei." I smiled at them. "Now I would like you to present yourselves, say what you like and what you hate."

Ryuu was the first to put his hand in the air. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Ryuu, I love to practice and paint and food and paint and chasing Minoru and did I say paint already?" He asked.

"THREE TIMES!!" Rei said throwing her hands in the air. I shook my head smiling.

"Well I don't really hate anything... Maybe Math but I guess that's all." He grinned with mischief.

"Good. Rei you're next." The girl only sighed.

"I'm Rei. Rei Mitarashi. I like to put pranks on teachers and have fun, I hate rules, bossy persons and annoying fan-girls." She stated.

"My name is Minoru. I like to read and climb trees. I think I don't hate anything." I nodded. So I think I know how their personalities are. Ryuu is the good looking guy that everyone loves, Rei is the prankster, and Minoru is the shy boy.

"Hey, what about you?" Rei asked.

"Well, I already told you my name… I like lots of things: tea, reading, practice with my sword, admire the nature, watch sunsets… What I hate… Ummm, I guess I don't really hate anything." I smiled.

"Do you have a sword?" Ryuu asked excitedly.

"Yes. But before you ask, I'll bring it next time. Now were going to the training fields. I would like to see what you're capable of." I smirked.

Rei immediately got up.

"It's on!" She said smirking too.

Now we were on the training fields. A slow breeze was passing and it wasn't too hot. Perfect to train.

"Okay then. I would like you too throw this kunai to the target, so I can see how your aiming is." I explain them. They all nodded and took their kunais.

I started taking notes. I evaluate their capacity to dodge, their aiming with kunais and shurikan, speed, stamina and charka levels.

"So, with this observation I could take some conclusions." I said while they sat by me all panting evilly.

"So what do you think?" Ryuu asked excited.

"As far as I can see Rei is the fastest and has more stamina. Ryuu you're the best with aiming and Minoru you're the most agile and strategic. So, in fighting circumstances, Minoru you would be on the back advising the others, Rei you would be in front attacking while Ryuu would be your back up." I explained them.

"But sensei, how about you? We don't know how do you fight." Minoru observed.

That was true. They didn't know but I really don't think they should know for now.

"Well… I would be in the front too, attacking, because I'm the more experienced. One more thing. Whatever happens, don't drop your kunai, even if it moves on his own." I advised them with a serious tone.

"Sensei, why would our kunai move on his own?" Ryuu asked grinning.

"We never know. Just remember this." I said smiling this time.

"Sensei, you might be pretty, but you're really weird." Rei said and we all laughed.

"Well, what about me treating you some ramen?" I asked them.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

"Ichimaru's is the best! We're going there. Besides Naruto should be there." Rei said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you have a crush on Naruto. But get real is so much older than you!" Ryuu said with envy.

I laughed half heartedly. Child's love, so pure, so funny…

We arrived Ichimaru's at midday. We all sat on the counter ready to eat, and many other senseis were now with their teams.

Then all of sudden I heard someone scream my name.

"Kasumi-CHAN!!" Suffix already, well Naruto truly is friendly.

"Hi!" I said smiling at him.

"You're a sensei? That's so nice. I would like to be sensei too but with all that's happening." Soon he started talking and talking, while making us laugh and eating lots and lots of ramen. The poor Rei was the most embarrassed I suppose she never was so close to Naruto.

"My team, team 7 used to go eat here a lot." He said with a sad look. And then I could see, all the anger, the regret and the sadness in his eyes. It was just a flash but they were there.

"I'm sure Sasuke will come back." I reassured him.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you're a hero, he will come back." My students all cheered and that made Naruto go back to his usual self.

"Naruto!!" Ouch I recognize this voice it seems Sakura but a little mad.

Slowly, ever so slowly I turned around to see her eyes completely white.

"Sakura-…chan?" Naruto said.

"Sai told me you called me ugly!!" Oh boy this is bad, look at Sai, he is the devil.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." He said giving his best fake smile.

"Sakura I didn't said-" And Naruto was punched in the face. God, poor boy.

Seconds later Sakura was all happy again but the kids were still scared of her.

"So how is Konoha after all this years?" She asked me.

"Quite different in fact." I smiled.

We kept talking until middle of the afternoon when I needed to return home.

In my house, finally I had the time I needed to work on my mission. So where to start? I guess the Uchiha compound would be a nice start…

So it was decided. At night, I left my house, making sure no ANBU followed me and I went to the Uchiha compound. It was really easy to break in. The place was horribly dirt, and basically in ruins. It appeared like Sasuke Uchiha had made sure that he let his rage hang loose. It was quite dark, so it was difficult to orientate myself in there. Finally I came upon a bedroom. Soon I started to look for something that might be useful and I only came upon some papers of school. Sasuke's papers. I found nothing in that room besides a dusty picture of the old team 7. I analysed it. So he did care about his team… Sighing I made my way out of the bedroom. This boy really hadn't had an easy life. Two doors down, I found another bedroom. This time was Uchiha's Itachi room. I tried to search for something but I figured that ANBU had already taken everything. Nevertheless I found something interesting. A book, it seemed quite used, so I knew that he read it a lot. 'Memories of a recluse'. Weird, never heard of this book. With that I put it on my bag. I keep searching over the house but I didn't find anything worthless so I just decided to go back home and analyse the book. When I get to the street one thought crossed my mind. _'I'm worst than a thief, stealing from the dead.' _

**It doesn't really make sense? It will. (:**


	4. 2º degree encounters

**After thischapter you might think that my OC is Mary Sue but it's not. It's just the surprise factor that counts a lot. You'll se that in the next fights it wont be like this. **

**Enjoy. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 3 – 2º degree encounters.

Three weeks have passed in a blur; I never really thought that I would fit in Konoha so well. Soon I met the other Chunnin, and befriended with them. Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Kiba and much more. Naruto made sure to present me to all of them. I was truly sorry not to be on the academy and meet such wonderful persons. I and my team were also hanging quite well: we knew each other quite good but I haven't told them about my kenkai genkai or anyone else. I thought that it would people look at me different so I just preferred to keep silent about it. Team 7 have also improved in offensive missions and we had a quite effective mode of attack and defence. In order to our improvements, we were assigned a C-rank mission.

"Finally!!" Was Rei's response to this news. All we had to do was giving a scroll to Sunagakure's Kasekage Gaara about Akatsuki. It didn't seem too hard.

Unfortunately not everything was going good. The freaking Itachi's book was horrible because was in an ancient language so it was rather difficult to read. So many times I asked myself if it really was worth it, but it's the only clue that I have in order to complete my mission.

So 5 in the morning and here I am at the gates of Konoha waiting for my late students. The first to arrive was Minoru, who was a little scared of leaving the village.

"Hello Sensei." He said while playing with his fingers just like Hinata.

"Hello Minoru. Are you nervous?" I asked smiling at the poor little boy.

"Well… Kind of, it's my first C-rank mission." He said looking to the ground.

"Well, it's okay. We're going to do fine and besides, we're going to see Sunagakure. I've heard that the Kasekage is a great friend of Naruto so I'm sure he'll be nice." I said. Gaara of the Sand. He sure had an interesting story, and once more Naruto played a critical part in it.

A couple of minutes passed and Rei and Ryuu appeared both chanting happily: 'We're going out! We're going out!'

"Okay boys and girl line up!" I ordered with a serious face. They did as I told. "Now tell me the rules! Minoru you start!"

"Rule number 1: Stay always in group!" He stated proudly.

"Rule number 2: Always do what Kasumi-Sensei order!" Ryuu said.

"Rule number 3: Never drop your kunai even if it moves on his own!" Finally Rei said the last one.

"Good." I said with a goofy smile. "Let's start this mission." With that we started running to the sun rise.

(Rei's POV)

Hours pass quickly when you're running. In fact I was kind of lost already. I just run where Kasumi pointed, what I admired the most was the fact that she was so agile even with her huge sword in her back. She sure was different from the other woman. Even the ninja woman, I never met one that was the chief of her team, but Naruto told me that the Raikage had a squad where a girl was the chief. So I really admired my Sensei she was just unique. Another funny thing was her big agenda, stuffed with a lot of papers and multicolour markings. She also carried a big brown book that looked really old and when we rested she always read it carefully like translating something.

Finally we reached a clearing but sensei stopped abruptly.

"Ryuu, can you sense any charka around us?" She asked suddenly.

Ryuu concentrated for a while. "No I can't sense anything."

"Shit…" That was the very first time I heard sensei swearing. "Everybody defence positions right now!" She said grabbing her kunai. Immediately I grabbed my kunai. I could feel all the muscles in my body tensing up, and for the first time I was scared.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Minoru asked her quite scared too.

"Ryuu couldn't sense nobody's charka but… haven't you noticed that the birds appear to be spying on us?" She asked.

I looked around and I could feel it, all their eyes were on us.

"And since only one group that I know have a chakra sensor that can hide them and one person that can talk to animals…" I gulped. Everybody knew who they were. Sasuke's group. Akatsuki.

And then, in a matter of seconds I could feel them. 4 pair of eyes looking at us. Two of them were crimson red; one pair in particular had the sharingan activated.

By the time I was almost having a breakdown. That's until I saw our smirking sensei. Calmly, ever so calmly she raised her right hand that wasn't holding the kunai and took her huge sword. And I could feel it. Her chakra was involving the sword, like it could control it.

"Rei, did you know that on Naruto's first C-rank mission, became too an A-rank mission?" She asked me. "And he did pretty fine so, pull yourself together." She was right. Naruto never gave up, and I wouldn't do it. I wasn't going to let him down.

"And remember rule number 3. And I don't want you to look to the guy with the sharingan eyes. You can be easily trapped in gentutsu." She ordered us.

Soon the figures appeared. One had sharp teeth and was blond, another one had orange hair and it was quite big, there was a girl with red hair and red eyes, and finally the leader with raven hair and those eyes. Naruto's best friend. Uchiha Sasuke.

(Kasumi's POV)

Such a lucky day, oh joy did I really needed to meet them today?! Well, I was pissed now. I was so pissed of! How do they dare to threaten my team?! You're on. Oh you're so on!! I didn't spent 10 freaking years on Juda's ass to be scared of some weird guys.

"So are you're going to talk, or are you just going to stay there staring?" I asked them with a defiant smirk on my face.

One of them Suigetsu, the freaking aqua man, started grinning.

"You shouldn't be so impatient. I never saw someone so excited with their dead." He said. My grin grew wider. I loved people who underestimated the others. This was a big advantage.

"Suigetsu, calm down. This one has some weird chakra levels." Karin warned.

"Like I would care!! I like her sword, I want her sword!" He said in a childhood manner. I could see sweat drops on my students' foreheads.

"Sensei, is that really a grown up man?" Ryuu asked.

"Uh… Yeah, with some issues." I stated. My students snickered a little bit. That was quite good to soften the mood.

"You little brats!!!" He said and suddenly took of a kunai and attacked Ryuu.

"Third rule." I managed to say.

And then when Suigetsu attacked him, Ryuu dodge it with easy with his own kunai.

Once again another attack and once again another dodge. Soon the attacks become stronger and faster but Ryuu dodge them all. Oh, may I say, I dodge them all. I really didn't knew who was more surprised Ryuu for seeing is kunai move on his own, Suigetsu with the capacity of Ryuu or Karin that was wide eyes looking at me.

"What's wrong Karin?" I heard Sasuke say.

"Her chakra! She is controlling the metal with such a little amount of chakra." She said, Suigetsu immediately stopped and stared at me. Everyone now was staring at me.

"Sensei! You're awesome!" Ryuu said grinning.

I chuckled a little bit.

"So you can control metal uh?" Sasuke said.

Now they knew what I was capable of. Time to pass to the action. In a blink of an eye, three kunais were closely on Sasuke's, Karin's and Juugo's throat cutting the skin a little bit. In fact I was little lucky because Sasuke was still recuperating since the meeting with the Kage's and his reflexes were a little slow.

"Minoru! Use you Shadow jutsu and get an old on Juugo. That will prevent him from triggering his seal." I ordered. (So I made Minoru almost like Shikamaru! Sue me!)

The kid did as I told, and his shadow wrapped closely to Juugo.

"And what about me? Why don't I have a kunai pointed at my throat?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"It wouldn't work, aqua boy." I snapped. "Rei, keep a close eye on the other two please. Avoid any visual contact with Uchiha. I'm taking care of this one."

"Hai." She said.

"Ryuu… Avoid any visual contact with the prisoners. Look only to Rei and if she appears to be in gentutsu just put some of your chakra in her body." He nodded.

Now I had bigger problems. I being a wind nature chakra was in a bad position with Suigetsu. Soon he took of two kunais and I prepared my sword.

He attacked first. I dodge it and attracted him far from my students so they wouldn't get hurt. He kept attacking me and me dodging.

"It's all that you got?" He asked me with that stupid grin in his face.

"Not a chance!" I said. "Kaze Striking no Jutsu!" I yelled and wind soon started running around my sword. With one single blow the wind cut Suigetsu in little pieces but he soon put himself together again.

"Wind natured chakra? Sorry but that won't work with me." He said smiling and with that he charged at me with a water canyon which I had to dodge. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." I murmured and 5 clones of me appeared. My clones went to attack Suigetsu while I elevated my sword.

"Feeling coming in the air. Heard the screaming everywhere, I'm addicted to the fear it's a dangerous love affair." With this I could feel wind starting swirling around me. "Can't be scared and it goes down, got a problem tell me now. The only thing that's on my mind it's who gone run this town tonight." Now the wind was really strong and started making a circle. "Life is a game but it's not fair, I break the rules so I don't care." (Run this town!! I love the lyrics! ) With these last words a huge tornado appeared right front of me. This was one of my strongest attacks, so it was necessary some words that mean something to us to make it happen. Suigetsu became really serious.

My hair was now swirling around; soon three trees went flying and easily were cut to pieces.

(Sasuke's POV)

This wasn't good. This team was quite organized and their sensei, on the contrary of other female ninjas that I knew was quite controlled. The kunai was so tight to my throat that I was bleeding. Than I saw it with my sharingan eyes. The wind was concentrated and full of chakra. This wasn't good for Suigetsu. Soon the three started to shake, and even her students turned to look. There in the middle of the field a huge tornado was there. The girl had her sword on the ground and Suigetsu was looking horrified to the tornado. I really didn't want to use Amaretsu now. Juugo was totally incapacitated. This couldn't be possible. This little kids defeated us? That's what we get by acting with hot head. Stupid Suigetsu…

"Stupid Suigetsu… Now he's doomed." Karin said annoyed.

But then something happened Suigetsu started gathering the humidity in the air and soon the tornado was engulfed with water making it impossible for the girl to control it so she had to put an end to the jutsu.

(Kasumi's POV)

Smart move. I guess he isn't that stupid.

"You're quite strong." Suigetsu said.

"You're not bad either." I said trying to recover my breath. Unfortunately before I knew it he was coming again and I was really tired because of the chakra that I used in order to create the tornado. So I merely dodge it. With some chakra I took some shurikans of my pocket and cut Suigetsu in little pieces, just to buy more time. This fight wasn't going anywhere.

"It's no use. You can cut me one thousand times but I'll always get back." He was right.

"That doesn't mean I won't try!" I said and with another blow I cut him in half.

Now I was panting evilly. I need to think in something fast. Suigetsu was in his normal form again. Shit. Then all of sudden, Rei appeared behind him her hand full of electrical energy.

"CHIDORI!" She yelled and trespassed Suigetsu's body with it. The reaction was fast. He stopped and slowly fell ending in some kind of jelly on the floor.

"Good job Rei." I complimented her. But soon I became worried. The others were there alone with Sasuke. "Dammit!" I said and in no my time my sword started floating. I jumped on it and grabbed Rei by the collar of her shirt. "AHHH!" She said while flying through the skies.

When we arrived unfortunately, Sasuke had already put Ryuu under gentutsu. And they all were free.

In a quick move I injected some of my chakra in Ryuu that snapped of his trance.

"Sensei?" He said weakly.

"It's okay. All of you did a great job." I said to them. They all smiled and once more got in fighting stance.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to mine. It was now or never, my master is an Uchiha so I was trained to resist gentutsu. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

Even Sasuke seemed surprised this time.

"Sasuke what now? Are we going to kill them or what?" Karin asked.

This time Sasuke didn't exitate and with his katana advanced to get me. Fortunately the wind was still running through my sword, and wind was stronger than electricity. So I had the advantage. And I didn't know why but, Juugo wasn't attacking neither was Karin. Maybe they didn't want to attack children. But my students were no stupid. Even concentrating in the fight with Sasuke once more I could put two other kunais on Juugo's and Karin's throats.

"Minoru! Shadow possession right now!" I yelled. I could sense he was low in chakra nevertheless he did an effort. And locked Juugo again.

"Your fight is with me!" Sasuke growled wanting my attention.

I faced him. I really didn't know how Naruto still had hope in him. But if Naruto had hope I would have it too.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is really this you've become?" I said while attacking him with a blow of wind that left a mark in the ground. Those words seemed to fazed him a little but soon regain conscience. And this time he uses a fire technique.

I merely had time to pick all of my and my student's shurikans' and made a wall against the fire. They all melt. I took the chance and started manipulating the now liquid metal like Gaara's sand. Sasuke just growled.

"Don't forget metal is a great conductor of electricity!" He yelled. And then made a full Chidori. Luckily I could dodge it with another blow of wind. Then it was my chance. With my metal I wrapped Sasuke with it so he couldn't escape and quickly solified it. I looked around only to see my students helping Minoru providing him chakra so he could apply his jutsu on Juugo.

The only problem was, when I turned to look at Sasuke he wasn't there. I looked around frantically. And then I saw Ryuu's eyes widening. The first thing I saw was a mask. An orange mask. Uchiha Madara.

"So, what a fuss nee?" He said relaxed. In one shoulder he had Suigetsu and Sasuke was by his side looking really annoyed.

"I got it controlled." He stated.

"Sure. Sure." Then he looked at me. "Your powers are quite strange. I really would like to know who trained you since I can't find any information about you Kasumi Mishimoto." I just glared at him. "You are the granddaughter of Ryuzaki Mishimoto, good man, one of the third's best friends… I can see the physical semblances already." He continued.

I approached my students who were looking at the man scared.

"Do you really need to send all of them just to retrieve a little piece of information?" I asked him.

"Well, you see, this was more like a test. I have to know who they are senting to each village. As I can see, they're only sending shinobi's of low rank. So it must not be important information." He explained.

"I see. You're trying to figure out their trading system." I said. He was smart.

"Exactly. I guess this was enough for today. I'll let you go." Madara said. Juugo seemed relieved and so Karin, Sasuke stood emotionless but I kept staring at me and finally Suigetsu snarled. Then all of the sudden they all disappeared.

I sighed relieved and so my students. I just sat on the floor breading evilly.

"This, my friends, was a mission." I said lying on the floor.

"God, I don't really want to know what a S-rank mission is." Rei said lying to.

"So what now?" Minoru asked.

"Now, we're going to rest to regain our energies and then will continue this mission!" I said smiling. They all nodded. "And I have to say we were awesome! Can you believe that we faced S-rank criminals and survived it?" Now I was observing the clouds.

"Thanks to you sensei and you freaking powers! How did you learn all that?" Ryuu asked excited.

"Tsk tsk, if wasn't Rei helping me with Suigetsu I was doomed. And Ryuu you're quite good in taking the decision to give some of your chakra to Minoru. And of course Minoru you're Shadow possession was really good." I said. They all grinned.

"He wasn't really struggling. I think he didn't want to fight." Minoru explained.

"Yes, I think the same, but nevertheless this was a great step for you guys. Just wait until I tell the villagers." I referred.

"And are you going to tell them about your powers?" Rei asked looking at me.

"I think is the best." When I said this a noise was heard from all of our bellies.

"LUNCH TIME!" We all said.

**DONE! :D**


	5. Do I know you?

**Next chapter. This one is not full of action but I needed to make it. Anyway, enjoy. **

**I do NOT own Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Do I know you?

We sat there enjoying each others company. Unfortunately it was time to get back to the mission so we packed up and started running again. My chakra was really low now. The surprise attack of Akatsuki really left a mark besides my leg wasn't doing that good. We arrived Suna at three o'clock. There we met the Sabaku siblings: Kankuro and Temari.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tired?" Temair asked with a worried tone.

"Akatsuki attacked us." I explained shortly. Their eyes widened in shock.

"What?! How?! When?! Why?! How is th-" Kankuro was interrumped with Temari hitting the back of his head.

"Let them rest idiot!" She said. My students' snickered. It was quite evident that they were brothers.

Temari smirked. "Please follow me to our medical facilities. There you can be treated." We nodded and followed her.

When we arrived my students were the first to be attended. Rei didn't really want the medical nins to touch her, but after some little talk she allowed it. I must admit it felt really good to be healthy and with my chakra levels stabilized. Next thing to do was to talk to the Kazekage.

Ugh. Kasezage was a really intimidating man. He was younger than me but he still was scary even with the bijuu out of his body. I sighed, I guess I really need to meet him. So here I come. Slowly I open the door that lead to his office.

"May I come in?" I asked politely.

"Sure." Clear answer straight ahead.

I walked in only to be meted by all the Sabaku siblings. I sat a little uncomfortably.

"So, please, would you mind telling us why where you attacked?" Sabaku no Gaara fixated his eyes on me. Cold and professional eyes. He truly wanted answers.

After telling them the hole story I sighed because I knew I needed to tell the same freaking story to everyone in Konoha.

"You're telling us that your team handled them? God that was awesome." Kankuro said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, I think it was only because of my kenkai-genkai. They didn't expect it." I answered rather quickly.

"Nevertheless it was exceptional. Well, I think you should had back to Konoha as fast as possible because you have to tell them this news." Gaara said and then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He flashed a tiny smile. "And please tell Naruto that I said hi."

"Hai."

"Yes, and say that lazy but of Shikamaru that I heard that his shadow technique is better so I want a mach." Temari said with her signature smirk plastered on her face. I only nodded this time. Temari and Shikamaru's relationship was kind of weird in my opinion.

So saying my goodbyes I left Suna and went back to Konoha only this time in a different manner. All my students and I were floating on my sword.

(Sasuke's POV)

I was in Akatsuki's hiding spot and I was really pissed. First because some kids just took care of us, second because of their stupid sensei and her stupid smirk and idiot sword, third because Juugo didn't want to fight the children, fourth because of Suigetsu and his hot head, sixth because Madara appeared to rescue us all and seventh because she seemed familiar.

Her hair, her eyes and even her voice, it all made me remember old times, when I was a child. No it wasn't because of Sakura, they were quite different in fact, Sakura is really hot tempered just like Karin and the girl, which name I memorized, Kasumi Mishimoto, was controlled and knew quite well what to do. Other thing that I found rather strange, was the fact that she used a leaf forehead protector but I don't remember seeing her in the academy. And I remembered every single girl in the academy because they were all chasing me.

Sighing I sat on my bed, only to be bothered by a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. I think I already know who was it.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun." Karin said while entering in my room.

"Hello Karin." No suffix. I didn't really care about her. She was just a acquiescence. Just an accompanier, and nothing more. In fact no one really mean something for me… No one except my team mates from … Getting up I dismissed the stupid thought of my mind. I would destroy Konoha. That was my mission, my promise, my revenge. Nothing more mattered.

"So I was wondering if that girl hurt you when she wrapped you with the metal." She asked. Hope lingering on her eyes.

"Hn." That was my only response. I could always respond with this word and still maintain my integrity. At least that was what I thought.

"I know it hurt. It would be better if you bitted me, just to be sure." She said in a professional way.

I looked at her. She couldn't really hide her interest in me. It was too obvious even with her professional tone. "No thanks."

"But…" She started. "Fine, do as you wish." She said and than sat by me. "That girl had a really weird kenkai-gekai." She stated. Oh not that conversation about the girl again.

"Yes. Now I need to take a shower so if you would excuse me." I said starting to take the ropes that tied my outfit. Karin turned ten times redder.

"I'm leaving." She said while closing the door.

Sigh. That stupid girl couldn't get of my thoughts. Mostly because of her weird eyes, and the freaking déjà vu sensation wouldn't leave.

"I know you…" I stated and then I left to take a shower.

(Kasumi's POV)

Just as I suspected when we arrived Konoha I had to repeat myself twenty times. First I told the Hokage, then I tell it to the conseiliers, than to Naruto, again to Naruto because he wanted to know more about his best friend, then it was team 10 and I delivered the message from Temari to Shikamaru who just smirked lazily and finally here I was on the ramen shop telling the story to the rest of the group.

"WOOW! Your kenkai genkai is quite cool!" Kiba said grinning while Akamaru barfed.

"I guess so." I said a little intimidated with all the attention that I was given. The all of the sudden Kakashi-sensei and Yamato Captain appeared.

"So I heard your story Kasumi-chan. Could you please follow us so we can make you some questions?" Kakashi asked ever so politely. Sai eyed them suspiciously. He was an ANBU after all and knew that something fishy was going on.

"Sure." I said and followed them.

We walked a little until we were on Kakashi's apartment. Surprisingly it was clean. The only thing dirty in there was the full collection of Icha Icha Paradise in a shelf.

"So what do you need to know?" I asked them.

"You told Danzou that Sasuke didn't use Sharingan because he was tired because of the Kage's meeting. But, that's not true isn't it?" Yamato Captain asked me.

I shook my head telling them no. "He used it but I was trained to resist it." I explained shorty. Right after that Yamato and Kakashi's faces became darker.

"There's only a way to resist Sharingan and it's training with a sharingan user. So tell me, is your master in Hemiru, an Uchiha?" Kakashi asked. I should know that they weren't stupid.

"Yes, she is. She left the village really long ago, even before Itachi was born, and so she was spared to the Uchiha massacre." They nodded. "Please don't tell this to anybody else."

"We won't. This can't be known otherwise things might get ugly. Nevertheless thank you for trusting in us." Yamato Captain thanked.

"No prob." I flashed a smile. "Now I must go. There's something I need to work on." I stated and left to the cold air of the night.

Walking without destiny, I found myself on the library. Sighing I made my way in and sat reading the same book as always 'Memories of a recluse'. Hours passed until I finally found something.

"Sometimes everything seems like the movies, and you bleed just to know you're alive. I just don't wanna miss you tonight. I don't want the world to see me because I don't think they would understand, when everything seems to be broken I just want you to know who I am. You can't feel the tears that ain't coming and the moment of truth in your eyes. I jus want you to know who I am." This was a phrase that was underlined so it must mean something. It almost feels like a lover story but in fact is just a random guy that is arrested writing random things. This is a boring book.

Passing through pages I found another thing underlined. Imishi Kumo.

"Imishi Kumo… What you need to found is right in front of you, just look around and see." My eyes widened this was Itachi's letter, could it be a leak?

So I kept reading eager to find something more useful.

"The truth about a story is not in the facts that are written but in the eyes that saw it." My hand flew to my temples rubbing them. This was so confusing, maybe I should ask Shikamaru for help, but then I would need to tell him my mission. Crap, I can't do that.

'Okay just thing, you have a name and you're in a library so… just go to the archive and search!' Calling myself stupid I got into the dusty and creepy archive in the basement. Singing a song inside my head so I could cheer myself on, I started looking for the name Imishi Kumo. 'Let me se… Uchiha massacre was ten years ago so…' No there isn't any computer files about people born before 5 years ago!'

Grunting in annoyance I picked 5 dusty books and started looking for the name. This wont be easy…

(Naruto's POV)

I kept thinking on what Kakashi sensei and Yamato Captain wanted with Kasumi. This girl is really strange, I haven't seen her before but she has a Konoha forehead protector and than there's this strange story about the especially training that she received before. And of course, her even more strange kenkai genkai.

I snapped of my thoughts when Sakura squeezed my shoulder gently.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"It's getting late Naruto, haven't you noticed that just me, you and Sai are here?" She asked me. And it was true indeed, Sai just waved at me smiling slightly.

"You spaced out the all dinner Naruto-kun. What were you thinking the all time?" Sai asked me interested.

"N-Nothing. It's just some things that were invading my mind." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Uh, Nartuo I never saw you thinking so much, it might be bad for you." Sakura teased.

"Hey!" I shouted, my pride trembling a little.

"Just kidding silly, now we should get to bed it's getting late." She smiled at me.

"Sakura-chan is right. Besides Ichimaru wants to close." Sai pointed out.

So we left the restaurant and headed home. On my way home, I passed through the library and saw the lights on. 'Strange…' So I decided to enter.

The lights were all on but nobody was there. This was getting scary, I could almost feel ghosts on the library walls and the stupid portraits seemed to be looking at me. And then I heard something move on the basement. I started trembling. 'Don't go there, in the horror movies the ghosts are always in the basement! They're always in the BASEMENT!!' My conscience was now yelling at me. But my body kept moving. So went downstairs. And I saw nothing. The archive was just enormous so I walked through dusty shelves and dark always. And then I started hearing noises again, and they kept getting louder and louder and then someone shocked against me. I turned around and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We both yelled. The figure on the process let some papers fall, and then I saw who it really was.

"Naruto?!" Kasumi said looking at me weirdly.

"Kasumi-chan?!" I asked in the same tone. Then we both started laughing.

"I (laugh) thought that you were a (laugh) zombie!!" She said and started laughing again.

"I thought you were a ghost!" I stated and we both started laughing again. When I finally calmed down I asked her: "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm trying to find someone that lived here in Konoha ten years ago… But it's rather difficult to find." She stated picking some papers.

"Uh… I would help you but, that's not really my thing. But you should ask Sai, he's always here in the library so he would be a good help." I advised.

"Really? What he does here in the library?" She asked interested.

"Well, he doesn't really have any social skills so he just reads books that tell him how to behave." I explained rubbing the back of my head once again.

"Oh… Okay, then I'll ask him help if I see him, but I think that I'll keep searching the all night." She said sitting in the chair and spinning around a little.

"It must be really important, uh?" I asked; she had more papers in the desk than Tsunade ever had in her entire life!

"You have no idea." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Good luck then." I grinned.

"Thank you. Good night Naruto." She smiled while getting back to her research.

I waved and took of.

She couldn't be that bad, she was kind of nice after all.

(Kasumi's POV)

This really is going to be a long night. I have already found three Imishis Kumos and I had only seen two of the five books.

"Come on! Give me some light!" I pleaded looking at the sealing only to a spider appear in my nose. Ugh. What a long night…

….

On the next day I woke up feeling literally like I was with a hangover. I must fell asleep on the library's desk, but fortunately I found some interesting data. I found a Imishi Kumo that suddenly moved to the Rain Village one week after the Uchiha's massacre. Fishy uh?

So it was all settled I was going to the Rain Village and have a nice, and long talk with him. The only problem were my students but I guess they could hang on a week without their sensei.

----

"Sensei, don't leave us!" Ryuu pleaded making puppy eyes.

"I have to. It only will be a week, so you can hang on perfectly fine." I stated but my heart was aching a little bit.

Something about their pleads made me remember about him, and the way he left me and my master saying that he wouldn't be a mere weapon.

Luca. Where are you?

Shaking my head I said my goodbyes to everyone in Konoha and left to the outside world once more.

_Flashback_

"_A man that has no destiny might found the most intriguing things in his path. The man that has a destiny will not care about what is in his path." Grandpa said this out loud when he was reading one of his books. _

"_Grandpa you read strange books." A little me said while playing with a paper airplane._

_He just chuckled lightly. _

"_Do you have a destiny?" I asked suddenly. _

"_We make our one destiny, my love." He smiled warmly. _

_End of Flashback_

'Do I have a destiny?' The question spread on my mind like a fire in the forest.

**Poetic? Nahh. I'll try to make a next chapter soon as possible but I have to let the manga advance a little bit further. **

**Reviews? *--***


	6. With or without you

**New chapter. Hope you like it (: I'll try to update as fast as I can but it might take a while because I'm a bit busy. Anyway, I DO NOT own Naruto. **

Chapter 5: I can live with or without you.

That was the trip of my live. The wind was swirling around me, while I was floating freely in the air. And my favourite music was tuning in my head.

_I'm not surprised,  
Not everything lasts,  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in,  
I talk myself out,  
I get all worked up,  
Then I let myself down,  
_

Me and my grandfather used to sing this music. And there I was, without my Grandpa, and still trying. Still believing.

_  
I tried so very hard not to loose it;  
I came up with a million excuses,  
I thought I thought of every possibility,_

And I know some day that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get~ mmm.......  
I just haven't met you yet.

In her mind images of her Granpa and her playing the piano appeared she sighed nostalgic.

_  
Mmmmm ....__t it right an',  
we'll be united_

I might have to wait,  
I'll never give up,  
I guess it's half timin', and the other half's luck,  
Wherever you are,  
Whenever it's right,  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life.

And I know that we can be so amazin',  
And baby your love is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every possibility, mmmmmm....

Somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, mmmm....  
I just haven't met you yet.

They say all's fair  
in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it,  
we'll ge

and I know that we can be so amazin',  
And bein' in your life is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every single possibility, mmmmmm

And someday I know it'll all turn out,  
And I'll work to work it out,  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get.

Oh, you know it'll all turn out,  
and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah  
I just haven't met you yet.

I just haven't met you yet,  
Oh, promise you kid,  
To give so much more than I get.

I said love love love love love love love.....  
I just haven't met you yet  
Love love love .....  
So doy day ay ay ay, ay ay yeah  
I just haven't met you yet!

And with this happy tune I crossed the skies. That and with a smile plastered upon my face. Finally I was in peace. I had a goal and I would do anything to accomplish it, and I had faith that everything would turned the better way.

In my mind images of the villagers of Konoha appeared, and with a little regret I started thinking what would be like if I had stayed. If I never left, if I went to the academy… Maybe, just maybe, things would be different and we would not be in this rather difficult situation.

I shook my head. Silly me, it's just like Granpa always said, we can't go back in time but we can change the future. And that's what I want to do.

I laughed. I didn't know if was the wind brushing on my face or something else but I felt happy. Maybe was this sensation of freedom, this euphoria that was rushing through my veins. Maybe was because that I knew that everything would be okay. Maybe… It was because I knew that I would find a way to make things work.

The weather was becoming more and more dense. Clouds were gathering and just with that, I knew that I was arriving the Hidden Village of the rain.

Soon it started to rain, not just any rain but pouring rain. The one that make you look like you were in the centre of a tornado. With that I made my sword go faster. Finally after some minutes I found the house I was looking for. It was small and in the middle of nowhere. Almost… peaceful.

When I landed I direct myself at the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. With that I walked around the house only to find nothing, the house appeared to be empty for a long time. I sighed and looked at the horizon. And then I saw it, on the top of the hill was a big tree and, a grave. I run to there and the rain kept wetting me, more and more. There in the top of the hill was the grave of Imishi Kumo. He was dead since two years ago. Dammit, this wasn't good.

I looked around trying to figure out what to do next. Maybe I should go home? My eyes looked around trying to find a sign of the heavens or something, until they came upon something. On the other side of the hill was a corpse. My eyes widened in shock, it was still moving! I run to the body, it was a male for sure and was completely soaked. I turned him around only to meet the face of …

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha!!

Sasuke Uchiha?!

My mind was racing. What to do now? I couldn't leave him there could I? No absolutely not Naruto would kill me. I analysed his body, and found an enormous gash on his belly. That would certainly infect if not treated right now. Sighing, I made my decision. With one wave of my hand my sword was there. Now I had another problem, how can I put him on top of my sword. He seemed heavy.

'Okay I can do this!' I said while trying to getting him up. What the hell am I doing? He's a missing nin! I'm suppose to kill him not help him! Stupid social relationships, they always make things so damn complicated!! I kept cursing and finally I was able to put him on top of my sword.

'Now where are we going to stay?' The only thing left was the small house that belonged to Imishi Kumo, so I just entered by the window with some of my robber skills.

'I steal from the dead and now I break in their houses… God I'm a monster.' I thought while dragging Sasuke to the bed. The house was indeed very small, mostly it seemed a bungalow. It only had two divisions: the first one had one bed, a fireplace, a table and three chairs, and of course some shelves with lots of books in them; then was a tiny bathroom.

When I put Sasuke on the bed his eyes flew open. 'Now you wake up smart ass?'

"Where am I?" He asked lazily.

"I found you outside, and now I'm taking care of your injuries. Now get back to sleep." I stated while searching for clothing. He raised a brow but he seemed too tired to argue. In a couple of minutes he was sleeping again.

On the poor man's wardrobe I found only big t-shirts and man's trousers. First I put up a good fire and then I undressed myself putting my clothes in front of the fireplace so they could dry. I had only a T-shirt because it was so big that almost covered my knees.

I turned to look at Sasuke. Well, first things first. I need to undress him because he is soaking wet. I blushed a little thinking about it but shrugged it of. It's not like I'm some kind of pervert.

First I took of his pants in a professional way, all the time trying not to look at his boxers. I put them in front of the fireplace with my others clothes. Next I put him another pair of pants, and luckily they fit. Then I took of his shirt and looked at the big gash on his abdomen.

'So many blood…' I wasn't a medical nin and I hated blood, so this was going to be difficult.

"First we clean the wound with hot water…" Trying to visualise one of the books about first aids I started heating water. Then I looked for a clean towel. After a little while I found one and begin cleaning his wound. He would once in a while flinch but he didn't wake up.

"Next we disinfect it with some antiseptic." Looking in my bag I found a bottle of it that I always kept with me. With some cotton I started disinfecting his wound. This time he woke up and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a dull voice.

"Can't you see? I'm killing you with antiseptic." I stated sarcastically.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked again.

"Good question. Let's just say that I'm a good person, yes a good person that breaks into death people house's and uses their things…" I continued mumbling things with no sense forgetting completely that I wasn't alone.

"Hn." Oh, there it is, Uchiha's trade mark answer. Joy, it really is lovely to hear it.

In irritation I put more antiseptic on the wound making him flinch.

"Stop being a baby." I stated.

"Hn."

"Stop saying 'Hn'." I ordered.

"Hn." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now could you please sit so I can bandage you?" I asked him.

"Hn." But he sat. Cautiously I started bandaging him, completely unaware that I was being watched.

(Sasuke's POV)

My vision was still kind of blurred, but one thing was for sure, this girl had just saved my skin. If I have stayed out there any minute longer it would be my death. I frowned while observing her taking care of me, she kept mumbling things for herself and I couldn't help but wonder if this was really the same girl that I saw on the other day that almost kicked my ass.

Then I had another problem that needed much think. Since the use of my new jutsu in the Kages meeting my eyes have been weaker than normal, that's why I could not control Juugo that in a rage moment slashed me. Fortunately Karin and Suigetsu were able to bring him back to the hideout.

Finally the girl bandaged me. I just kept looking at her, she seemed so familiar. Then she looked at me. What the heck is she doing?

But soon I realized that she was looking at the bandages with a frown.

"Stupid medical capabilities…" She mumbled.

_Flashback _

_It was when I had seven years, one week before my clan's massacre. I was just sitting in the park when I saw a girl with an old man laughing. She had creamy pink hair and grey shiny eyes but she seemed irritated. _

"_Stupid medical capabilities…" She mumbled. I looked at her hands and she was holding a little rabbit with a bandaged leg. _

"_Well, I see that you won't be a medical nin for sure…" The old man said laughing. _

"_Let me help." I said approaching the pair. The girl eyed me with suspicion but the old man nodded, so she handed me the rabbit. _

_Picking her things I bandaged the rabbit's leg and smirked at her. _

"_See, that's how you get the work done." I stated proudly. My brother had taught me how to do it in the week before. _

_The old man laughed even more. "Love why don't you go and play with this little boy, I'm sure you're tired of playing with this old man." He said looking at his book. _

"_Of course not Granpa… But I know you want to read so I'll play with him." She stated. Then she looked at me a smirk in her face. "We'll see who the best ninja is." With that she took my hand and dragged me out of there. _

_A faint blush was on my cheeks because I have never touched a girl like that before but she didn't seem to mind. _

"_Let's start." She said while giving me a kick in the chin. I fell on the ground with a loud thud. _

"_No fair! I wasn't ready!" I exclaimed. _

"_Excuses…" She said while looking at her nails playfully. _

_I growled and charged at her. After some kicks and punches we lay on the floor completely tired. _

"_I won." She managed to state between pants. _

"_NANI? I won!!" I yelled at her. _

"_As if…" She said. _

_A smirk appeared in my face again. "Then I'll have to show you my most powerful technique: Tickling no jutsu!" I yelled and started tickling her rolling on the ground with her. _

_We kept playing until the sunset but her Granpa called her so she had to leave. _

"_This was really fun!" She smiled. "But I have to go… So thank you…" She smiled shyly. _

"_For what?" I asked her surprised. _

"_For being my first friend." She smiled warmly and kissed my cheek. Then she took of running. _

_My hand flew to my cheek that was completely red and a warm smile crossed my lips. _

_End of Flashback_

I blinked in confusion only to see the girl reading and taking notes on the kitchen's table.

So, her Granpa died, two days after that and she left soon after it… That's why I never saw her again.

"So how did you ended up like this?" She asked me her eyes never leaving the papers in front of her.

"Hn." I didn't really want to tell. "Why did you help me?"

She sighed. "I thought that Naruto wouldn't want me to leave you there. He has faith that you'll come back, and I decided that I must have faith too, so in order to prove my faith I helped you, so that by maintaining his faith I would maintain mine too. Besides, I couldn't let you there soaking wet and dying little by little, well, I could put you out of your misery but… I decided not to. Like I said because of the faith issue…" Then she smiled dreamily. "Weapons don't have faith I think, so this must be a good sign…"

"You. Talk. Too. Much." I stated annoyed.

"Hn." She said. Was she playing with me?

"I know you." I stated. She seemed shocked at first but then her eyes softened.

"Yes, I know. One week after the massacre of your clan. Sorry but I had already left." She said with a frown. "I kept thinking if I have stayed in Konoha something might have changed."

"Probably not." What difference could she have made?

She chuckled sadly. "You're probably right." With that she started writing and reading some papers on the table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm fulfilling my mission's goals." She stated with such a professional voice that I didn't recognize like hers. It seemed like a robot talking.

"Hn. I see you can't talk about it."

"No I can't, just like you can't talk about Akatsuki issues." I growled. This girl had a really big nerve just to be talking to me in that tone.

"Do you know how to translate ancient languages?" She asked out of the blue.

"Why should I help you?" I asked angry.

She looked at me with anger boiling.

"Come on! Don't you bad guys, avengers or whatever has decency?! I helped you so you could help me! That's the way it works!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

I smirked. "And STOP smirking!" She yelled again. Then she got back to work.

I took the opportunity and appeared behind her my Chidori ready to strike in my hand.

"So… Why aren't you afraid of being with me?" I asked her really close to her ear.

"Well, I guess that you have no reason to hurt me but…" With that a kunai was already on my throat moving on his own. "I am watching you."

I put my hand down and the kunai dropped to the floor.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me. I raised a brow. Just a few seconds ago she was pointing a kunai to my throat and now she was offering me food. But I was really hungry after all.

"Yes." I stated.

"Oh dear Kami! He can talk!" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and sat beside her. She took a little obento and passed me some chopsticks.

Silence installed.

"So … aren't your team mates look for you?" She asked while reading a book and trying to underline something with a pencil on her mouth. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Yes, they will come." I said, in fact I almost could sense Karin's worry while finding that I'm not in the place that I should be.

"See… You say that you don't have bonds but you create them where ever you go." She stated while drinking a cup of tea. I grunted. This girl wants to die or what?

"Bonds make us weak. I have no need and no desire to form such thing as bonds." I explained briefly.

"You're wrong. Bonds don't make us weaker. They make us humans. That's what make us different from weapons or moreover animals. Animals only have bonds with their family and associates, and on most of the time they're fighting each other. We, on the other hand have the gift of language so I think that we should use it to solve problems." Why does she always talk about weapons? Why she keeps bugging me with these ethical and sentimental issues? She must be really trying to annoy me.

"Bonds are no more than illusions. Friendship, love… They just make us suffer. They make us do stupid things and betray what is really important." I stated thinking about Itachi.

"Now you are going against your previous statement. I'll suppose that you're talking about Itachi. So, according with your theory he did the best. He ignored his bonds with your family and decided to choose peace that has no bonds alienations and whatsoever. Moreover, you wouldn't want to avenge is dead, because it's just because of a bond between brothers. So, in fact both ways you're acting because of bonds." She said her eyes looking to the ceiling with a thinking look. I thought about her words. Would she really be right? No she couldn't.

"Family bonds are more important then mere friendships." We had already eaten everything.

"I suppose so… But then let's suppose that you really destroy Konoha. What would you do next?" I thought about it. But no answer was forming on my mind.

She took my silence as an answer.

"I knew it. The fact that you don't have a plan is because you know that you try you probably wont get out alive. In fact even if you kill Naruto and everyone else… I'm almost sure that you'll kill yourself next." I jumped at her sudden statement. What was she implying? She was no fortune teller to be talking to me like that.

"Do you want to die? If not, than stop talking shit." I growled.

She grinned wider.

"You know I'm right. After killing everyone that meant something to you, there would be nothing more in this world for you. There wouldn't be sorrow, nor thirst of vengeance. It only would be regret, and then, you wouldn't take it. Sasuke what would you prefer? Naruto killing you or you killing yourself?" This was beginning to cross the line.

"Neither one nor other. That just won't happen." I stated. For some reason, after my statement her eyes glint with hope.

"Let's hope so. Let's hope so…" She said and started reading again.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm making research in order to fulfil my mission goals." And then again the same robotic voice came out. It didn't have any tone, it wasn't even a death tone, it was just … blank.

"You should get some sleep." She said underlining some more things.

"I'm not sleepy." I didn't want to fall asleep because then I would be unprotected.

"I won't kill you… Why would I if saved you? And no, I won't bring you back to Konoha. What's the point? They would kill you as soon as you arrived." She had a sorrowful look on her face but that was because of Naruto and the others and I knew it.

"You talk big, but, do you really know what pain is? You talk about the paths that we choose, about bonds and all that stuff, but you know nothing." The words just fled from my mouth, I couldn't control them.

Surprisingly she turned and smiled at me.

"You're right. I know nothing about bonds, friendships and I never suffered for it, but… Believe me; it's better to suffer because something that you lived then suffer because of something that you never lived. Someone once said: 'In the end, we only regret what we haven't done.'" With that she broke once again visual contact and focused on her book.

This girl was really strange, and it was getting kind of comfortable to talk to her. In fact, I had to admit: I talk more in these hours then in the past three months.

I saw her shift again in her chair. It seemed like something was disturbing her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

(Kasumi's POV)

This conversation with the Uchiha was becoming quite interesting maybe with luck I could make him talk about his clan.

I sighed and shifted in my chair. Here I was again thinking like a weapon or robot, only really focusing on my mission goals. Even the Uchiha had noticed the way I responded when talking about my mission. He would raise his brow and shrugged it off. But I couldn't help it. It was the way I was trained.

Finally I have found something. Kumo had a serial number of intriguing letters with a man called Ocular. They talk about many things but I found rather strange that the letters talked about flowers, the weather and meetings. For me it seemed some kind of code. But I could not work here anymore, because I couldn't let Sasuke know that I was digging up the Uchiha's massacre story. So I sighed and said:

"What about if we both get to sleep?" I asked him.

"In the bed?" He raised a brow.

"Well… Do you want to sleep in the chair?" I asked him. I'm not going to get a my back hurting because of him.

"Hn." But he did as I told and laid in the bed with his back facing me. I did the same and closed my eyes. But I wasn't going to sleep. It was just too risky. Probably Sasuke wouldn't sleep either…

This is going to be a long night …

**I know ... It could be better but inspiration is failing me. **

**Music: Michael Bublé - Haven't met you yet. **

**Review please (:**


	7. I'm awake I'm a believer

**Warning: Short chapter! **

**I must say that the story will be a little different from the manga because I didn't expected that the Kage's meeting would lead to what is happening now, so expect a few changes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 6: I'm awake. I'm a believer.

(Kasumi's POV)

I woke feeling a little dizzy. And then I remember the previous night. I tried not fall asleep but I did and now looking to my side there wasn't any Uchiha lying in the bed.

'Shit…'

I quickly got up. So quickly that my head started spinning and I had to grab the table for support.

"Why are you reading this poor man letters'?" A deep voice asked me. I turned around only to meet Sasuke looking slightly annoyed and raising a brow.

"It's nothing from your concern Uchiha." I snapped at him.

He just smirked at me. "Whatever, I don't really care about you, Konoha folks are doing." He glanced at me and I almost could feel the challenging in his eyes.

"Right…" My tone made clear that I didn't believed in him. "Anyway I'm leaving. I have already done everything that I needed." He looked at me, and it almost seemed disappointed some how.

"Do as you wish. I'm leaving too, I can't afford to play around in times like these." He stated and got up. "By the way, I don't think that it's professional to fall asleep and almost crush the others that are in the same bed." I blushed.

"I was tired and… I move around a little when I sleep." I explained he chuckled a little.

"I hope you don't have a boyfriend, I think he would not survive a night with you." I fumed with this comment. Who the hell he thinks he is?

"Whatever. I'm leaving." With that I grabbed all my stuff and my sword. And directed myself to the door.

"Wait." I turned around. "I have a little a question for you. Who made that sword?" He asked me. I raised a brow at him.

"I did."

"Alone?" A smirk crossed his lips.

"No, a colleague helped me." I explained.

_Flashback _

"_Luca, do I finish with the water now?" I asked a boy with black hair and black eyes. He looked at me, a smirk gracing his gorgeous features. _

"_No Kas… You have to be patient." He smiled warmly at me. _

"_Pff… This is too much work for me!" Having thirteen years old wasn't easy and I was rather impulsive. _

_Luca just sighed. _

"_Master won't be happy. She said that you need to make your own sword." He stated. "Just a little more patience won't hurt." He explained while putting some more logs in the fire. We were both sweaty and I was terribly tired. _

"_Okay Luca…But why do we need this?" _

"_It will be easier to fulfil our missions goals." He stated. His stare became blank. _

"_Luca?" I asked concerned. _

_He snapped out of it and smiled. "Yes?"_

_End of Flashback_

"I see…" Sasuke stated. "Anyway, thanks for helping me." It seemed hard for him to say those words.

I smirked. "You own me Uchiha." With that I left to the skies ridding my sword.

------

(Sasuke's POV)

Stupid girl and stupid smirk, that was probably what my mind kept thinking and thinking because all I could see were her eyes.

It was rather strange how she could fascinate and annoy me at the same time, but nevertheless I decided to shrug it off and focus in getting back to the hideout. I didn't know what to do next: stick with Madara or do things by myself. Either way it was going to be complicated. Leaving the poor bungalow behind I left, running quickly because of the chakra that was on my feet. I could almost hear Karin yelling at me.

---

(Kasumi's POV)

I arrided Konoha by dawn. The village was calm, and no sound could be heard. Making my way to the library I stuck my key (which was stolen) and opened the hard wood door. The door cringed a little but it wasn't that loud. With the letters that I found in one hand I made my way to the basement. Finally I had a clue: on the letter that I retrieved from the bungalow where hints about the localization of the true records that contained the reasons for the Uchiha massacre. Uchiha Itachi knew about this, Imishi Kumo knew about this and probably the conseilers and Danzo didn't know where they had been put. So this was a huge vantage for me. 'Anyway, I steel have to read Itachi's book, it might have more clues about this mystery.'

I was so absorved in what I was doing that I didn't heard the door open. The figure walked in, and I snapped when I heard a man's voice.

"What are you doing here?!"

I jumped startled, and the papers fell on the floor, but I paid no attention to this fact. I looked around only to meet Kakashi Hatake and he seemed dead serious.

"Uh… I'm making some research." I explained briefly while catching the papers from the floor.

"Right…" He said and sat on one dusty old chair. "So tell me, how did your mission go?" He asked me. I gulped. Should I tell him about Sasuke?

"Show me your Sharingan first." I demanded. I needed to be sure that was really him.

He complied, and I see it. The red eye staring at me, it was always something weird for me, the fact that the sharingan eyes didn't show emotions.

"I found Sasuke." His eyes widened and it seemed like he was going to choke but he hold on.

"And then?" He asked me. I explained everything to him, and he listened carefully. He even seemed relieved for some unknown reason.

"It's seems like Sasuke isn't has cold as I thought he would be…" He said while looking at some book's cover. "You did well. It was the wiser decision. But that doesn't explain what you are doing here."

"I just can't tell you. It's confidential." I told him.

"I understand but sometimes it seems that you carry too much of a weight on your shoulders. It's good to open up to people." He explained me.

I knew that, and I wanted to, but I couldn't. That was impossible, and I never could betray my master's confidence on me. It was just the way I was raised.

"I know, but I can't. So, may I tell Naruto and Sakura about this?" I asked trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yes, you may. And you can tell Shikamaru too, but don't tell anyone else. In times like these we need to be extra careful." I nodded. "Well, then I should be going. See ya." And raising his hand he disappeared.

Things were becoming more and more complicated, and this wasn't going anywhere. I growled in frustration. This was a foolish war and a foolish mission. And I was the one that was caught in the middle of this.

I got out of the library and looked to the skies. What can I say? I believe in hope. So I guess that's what makes me keep going. Anyway I didn't want to think on these stupid questions anymore because the answers would fall from the skies. All I wanted now was to drink a nice tea, get some sleep and tomorrow see my students so I could yell at them because they were lazy.

With a smile on my lips I walked down the street.

(Normal POV)

Black eyes saw the pink haired girl walk down the street. The figure chuckled.

"Still the same Kas, always happy no matter what… Well, soon that will change. Nobody is ready for what is coming. Nobody…" The figure raised from his hiding spot: a sword could be seen and a long coat with red clouds hanged loosely on his shoulders.

The figure made some hand signs and a phrase could be heard lingering in the air. "Happiness is for the weak." With that it disappeared.

**Crappy, snappy ?! Good lord this was awfull. Hopefuly the next one will be better... **

**Or maybe not. **

**See ya (: **


	8. Hell is right behind you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**This chapter will be a little more light but still enjoy it. ^^ **

Chapter 7: Hell is right behind you.

Saturday morning and my head is spinning; Saturday morning and my world is collapsing; Saturday morning and I made a decision.

I was now sitting on my living room. Correction: I was now sitting in what was left of my living room. When I arrived home yesterday I had found my living room completely torn out and a very pissed of Daddy and Mommy. Figures people were here and made this mess trying to find the book I had in my possession. Itachi's book to be more specific. The only problem was that the guys who made this didn't left any clue or whatsoever but if I found them. They would be dead. No, worse. They would wish they were dead. Nobody messes with my family and walks away! NOBODY.

Nevertheless, this little 'accident' made me realise something. I needed to get out of my parents house. Not only because of my emancipation but also because of them dangerous mission I was working in. Now, I had a little problem. Where to go? I didn't really know Konoha that well and of course looking for a house was going to be hard. I tried to call Naruto or Sakura but they were in some kind of weird mission, Danzo was missing too, Kakashi and Yamato Captain, and hell, almost half of the Shinobis in here. Was everybody out of their minds?! If we go under attack we're dead! I guess it's not really that bad because of the alliance between the villages but still it's a high risk. I also have this uneasy feeling like something is going to happen.

'Well, first things first. I need to find someone who can help me… Ummm… I know! The girl from the flower shop! What was her name?! … Ino! Yes, I think she can help me!' With this resolution I strolled to Konoha to find the flower's shop girl.

The streets of Konoha are always busy and full of life; there is something I really need to get used to. From where I am it was always so peaceful and quite that a mere whisper could be heard clearly. Konoha, was an all different level. Shoppers would be yelling and inviting costumers, people pushed each other so they could pass, children laughed…

After some pushing and swearing I arrived the flower shop. Now was the time for the awkward moment.

"Hi!" I said to Ino. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there. So what can I do for you?" She asked me.

"Actually… I need to ask you something but it's not related to the shop." I stated a little nervous.

"Okay? So what do you want?" She asked me interested.

When I was about to speak someone opened the door. Damn me and my timing! I looked around only to find a girl with lavender eyes and long bluish hair.

"Hi." The girl said shyly. She was definitely shyer than me. I looked at her again and recognized her has Hinata from the Hyuuga clan.

"Hello Hinata! I was waiting for you!" Ino waved energically. "You already know Kasumi?" She asked the girl that just nodded.

"Yes, we know each other." I stated.

"Great! Come on Kasumi! Let's grab something to eat!" Ino exclaimed happily and dragged me and Hinata by the arm outside.

Now I was sitting in some café seeping on my tea while listening to Ino constant chatting. She talked about boys, the weather, her missions, her training… Damn, she talked! And with this I haven't had the time to speak about the house.

"So Kasumi, why were you looking for me?" Ino finally asked.

"Oh, yes. You know about what happened to my house, so I'm looking for an apartment to live in, but, I am not familiarized with the village. So I would like to ask you if you could help me." I explained. And for my horror, I saw Ino's eyes lit up with joy.

"Finally something to do!! I'm going to find you the most perfect apartment, and then we're going to decorate it! See Hinata, this is going to be fan-tastic!" And with this she got up and once more grabbed me and Hinata dragging us once more.

---

It was now 6 in the afternoon and as strange as it can be, I was unpacking my stuff into my new apartment.

It didn't took many time to find one because Ino knew a girl that had a cousin whose friend had a nice flat to sell. So the deal was made quickly.

It wasn't really big, but was enough for me. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen connected with the living room and a nice division where I could make my office. Plus it was near the library, so it was just perfect. I must say Ino really knows how to decorate and buy things. And I must say that she seemed like a blonde dot always running around and dragging Hinata to decoration shops.

I sat in my new couch and took Itachi's book on my hands; it was time to read it once more.

"_Life is miserable when we leave it closed in a tiny little room. But what most people don't know is that they leave in that tiny room and don't even realise it. __People can't talk when they want and the truth they seek so desperately is not what they truly need.__ A free life with no worries is, in fact what people need. The sun is setting and I'm looking at my hands with teary eyes. __What a pitiful excuse for a person that I am. I'm nothing more or less than a rat, hiding in the darkness and running from the light. I know many people like me, and it was the way I was raised. Just like me, my family is just a bunch of rats, moreover we are all the same disgrace for society.__ But why must I think about such silly questions? I murdered a person so I must pay for it. It's the cycle of life. __People do what they please and conspire against each other. Peace is definitely what is more important above all. And I did what I did to keep it. The only thing I don't care about is myself, but the people I truly love… That's a different story. If I need to kill one thousand to save what is more important for me. I'll do it and with no regret. Call me selfish if you want, but that's what I fell.__ And that was why I kill this man. _

It was easy to suppose that Itachi was trying to pass a message, but why must he justify himself? Is it for Sasuke? A much darker idea crossed my mind. Maybe is because he wants to clarify a story that can easy be distorted. But who would wanted do distort Uchiha's massacre history?

I gulped. What if Madara didn't tell the truth about Uchiha's massacre to Sasuke? What if he's toying with him in order to fulfil his goals?

The uneasy feeling came back to me with full force. There was many ifs and I wasn't even half the way to solve this mystery. And now there was another problem: this uneasy feeling that I was getting with Naruto's and the others'. Something serious was going to happen very soon. I just knew it.

Suddenly, someone knocked at my door.

Strange, I think I haven't told anyone besides Hinata, Ino and my parents where I live. I opened the door only to find one ANBU. What the hell?

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello, I have an information for you, your Master ordered me to pass you." I raised a brow. ANBUs were obedient to Master?

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" I asked him.

"The information that I was given, speaks for itself, she told me. She send me to tell you that, Luca is here and he belongs to the other side. He's looking for you." He told me and then vanished.

I stood there frozen. Luca was here. My blood was cold and my mouth was wide open. And then came the fear.

_Flashback_

"_Luca, don't go!" I yelled tearing up. I had now 15 years old. _

"_I can't stay. I do not belong here! Can't you see that all this is a fake? Can't you see, that our true purpose is to be weapons?! Don't try to full yourself because it's not worth it. All the thing that Woman says are nothing but lies." He almost spit the words. "Now are you coming or what?" He asked me. His eyes were no longer warm, they were stony and held hints of insanity. _

"_Why are you doing this?" He only looked at me waiting for answer. "If you're making me choose… I'll have to choose Master." And then I lowered my eyes to the ground. _

_The ground started shaking with fury. His fury. And soon blocks of steel erupted making a deadly circle around me. _

"_Luca what are you doing?" I exclaimed. When I looked at my best friend and brother I didn't recognized him. _

_His eyes only held hatred and anger. I gulped. _

"_Go away Luca and leave her alone. Nobody is making you stay." Master appeared and the blocks of steel vanished. Her long black hair was tied and soaked from the rain. Her eyes were the expressionless sharingan. _

"_Just so you know, Kasumi, I'll chase you and HER and I'll get my revenge. You'll see." And then he vanished right in front of me._

_End of Flashback_

So this was his plan all along? Join the Akatsuki? The other side was the code name for Akatsuki that me and my Master had established.

What must I do now? If I stay here Konoha will probably be in danger. And then it came to my mind.

My house. This morning. That was…

HIM?!

I retreated to my apartment and locked the door.

What must I do? What must I do?! Now I was rocking back and forth on the couch.

Calm down Kasumi… You can do this. What do I have to do? My analytic side kicked in and soon I had a sheet of paper on my hand writing in topics.

_Find more stuff about Itachi's book. _

_Find out where Naruto is. _

_Talk with my students about my departure. _

… _Find out what Luca wants. (How?) _

Okay, the fourth topic isn't going to be that easy. Probably, Luca will find me, and not the contrary. I rubbed my temples, a headache was coming soon. The Uchiha problem was far from solved, partly because I needed to know what Madara told Sasuke, so I could see if he told the true or not. But, most of all… What was the truth?

All that I knew was that Itachi had betrayed his family and kill them to preserve Konoha's peace. But the fact that the Uchiha's were or not plotting against Konoha was still a mystery. That and Kyuubi attack. Was it Madara or a simple nature event?

Another knock on the door. What the hell is going on today?

There on the door stood Rai smiling with mischief.

"Rai?" How did she know where I was?

"You must be asking how did I knew where you were, right?" Smart kid. She grinned and leaned on the door frame. "Ino told me. She was all mighty telling that she did the apartments decoration."

I rolled my eyes. That Ino …

"So are you letting me come in or what?" She asked me.

"Oh sorry I had forgot!" I said and in a rush I flew to the living room and snatch the sheet of paper that was in the table.

"Ouch! The house is nice…" She stated in awe.

"Thank you. Please sit. Do you want something?" I asked her.

"No thank you I'm fine." She sat. "In fact I'm here to tell you that we have a new mission." I eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it?" I asked her. She grinned.

"We have to meet with Kakashi. He's in the land of Iron with Naruto. But they are late so we need to see what is delaying them." Now my brows were high in confusing.

"They are sending you to do that kind of job?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I think we're kind of short with shinobi's right now, as you know Sakura and many others left suddenly." My knuckles cracked. Was Shikamaru a genius? Because leaving the village unprotected like this and making children do such dangerous jobs like this one seemed to be a really dumb attitude.

"Fine. Tell the others to pack their belongings we'll leave tomorrow at sunrise. Just to you know this is another A-rank mission and it might become S-rank so be prepared." She nodded.

"Sensei, I know that with you by our side nothing will happen to us." And with that she left.

'I don't know Rai, I think that I can't protect you for what is coming…' I sighed looking at the sleepy village from my balcony.

Hell will arise soon. It's always calm before the storm.

**Okay this was a little more light, but once more it was needed. Thank you for reading (: **


	9. That's what you get

**Sorry for the delay but I had been busy. Anyway I need to the story to develope a little more so you'll need to be patient. Thank you (: **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto. (Such a surprise!) :O**

Chapter 8: That's what you get for learning the hard way.

I woke up at 5 a.m. Rumbling about how cold it was today I made my way to the shower where I took a quick bath, I couldn't afford to take much time, because my students would be a the gate in a few minutes. Quickly I put my clothes on, grabbed my sword and the 4 coats that were official of Konoha because in the Land of Steel it was really cold. I shivered just thinking about it. Making my way to the door I looked at the apartment once more, who knows if I'm even coming back. Strange isn't it? Shinobi's life it's just like this, taking risks, but, at the same time it's really gratificating and amplifies your pride. Your pride, and maybe, your arrogance too.

My thoughts drifted to the arrogant idiot that everyone was looking for. Sighing I made my way to the door. When I opened it I found Hinata and Ino looking at me with cheesy grins. Well, Ino was, Hinata was just, you know, smiling.

"Hello Kasumi-chan!" Ino greeted cheerfully.

"Hello… Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." I greeted eyeing them suspiciously. "What can I do for you?"

"We know that you're going in mission, but we have a little favour to ask you…" Ino's grin became bigger if that is even possible.

"Ino-chan, I think you mean that you have a favour to ask her…" Hinata replied quietly. Ino glared at her what made the girl shiver.

Okay, these two are seriously creeping me out.

"What is it?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Well, in case you find my fellow comrade, Shikamaru, just tell him that, WHEN HE ARRIVES HOME I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF HIM!" This time even I shivered. What's up with the woman of Konoha, they are all freaking scary as hell.

"Okay, the message will be delivered." I stated while turning around to live. "I must go away now. So see you!" I stated and started running to the gate.

"BYE KASUMI-CHAN!" They both yelled.

When I arrived to the gate, my students were already there. Rai and Ryuu were almost hyperactive and Minoru was a little apprehensive.

"Are you okay, Minoru?" I asked the shy boy while giving him the coat. He put it quickly and nodded fervently.

"Come on Minoru! Are you a shinobi or what? Stop being such a pussy!" Rai said when I handed her the coat.

"Rai, different people have different ways of handling the fear." I explained. "Remember that the brave man is the one that faces his fears in the end."

"Well, are we going or what?" Ryuu asked, his hyper activeness made me remember of Naruto.

"Let's go." I ordered and we started running.

-----

Hours passed and I could see that my students were fairly tired.

"Guys I think it's time to rest." They all nodded and stopped, we were already a hour away from our target so there was plenty of snow on the ground.

"Let's do a little fire, shall we?" I asked them. In a matter of minutes we were sitting around the fire while relaxing.

"Sensei?" Minoru asked me.

"Yes?" The shy boy was now playing with his fingers.

"Sensei, have you ever … killed someone?" Suddenly the air became stiff and all eyes were set on me. It wasn't that surprising the fact that he was asking me this, but nevertheless I haven't seen that coming.

"Yes." I answered; my eyes were glued on the fire. By the corner of my eye I saw my students exchanging glances, maybe they agreed in doing this.

"How many?" Rai asked me with a serious tone.

This time I choose to look at them. "I've lost count." I admitted. "When we, shinobi, grow up our missions become more risky and aggressive, because of that, many times we have to kill other shinobi that threat our mission." My students nodded. "That doesn't mean that killing is acceptable because it's not. A righteous ninja must seek peace and show mercy when our enemies ask for it."

"Sensei, why are we in war?" Ryuu gave the final blow but I was already K.O.

I leaned on the tree, deep in thought.

"Well… I think that you are only paying by mistakes of the past. And when I say you I mean my generation, yours and far beyond." They only stared at me. "This is a stupid war, like all the others were. The only reason why the ninja world can't find peace is because of our stupid pride that clouds our leaders' minds and most of all, because we think that the other villages and countries are less than us." I closed my eyes and an image of Naruto came to my mind, his big hopeful blue cerulean eyes and positive attitude were definitely something where my faith relied on.

"Do you think that Naruto can do it?" Rai asked. My eyes opened and a smirk crossed my features.

"Alone?! Hell no!" I said and saw their eyes darkening. "But with everyone's help, that's quite possible." They smilled at me.

"That's right! I'm going to kick any shinobi's ass that threats my village." Ryuu said punching the air. I gave him a look. "Oh, and who threatens the others villages…" He said with no conviction.

We laughed and he huffed.

"I think it's time to go." We all got up. "Remember, be ready to find anything okay? And don't drop your kunai…"

"Even if it moves on his own." They finished.

------

Running is something that we, ninjas, are used to do everyday. Nevertheless it's still tiring when you pass three hours straight doing it at high speed. Well I could just levitate my sword that wouldn't be fair for my students, besides its good to built stamina. After checking on my students that were a little behind me I saw that they were too tired to keep running but they weren't complaining. A little smiled appeared on my face, they were trying to be tuff and I must say that growing in war times requires a really strong mind and body.

"Guys I think we can take a little break, besides I think that we are already in the Land of Steel. We can go walking from here." I told them and they nodded. I looked around and all I could really see was white. The land was almost all covered in snow and I could see that there was something going on here just watching so many footprints on the ground.

"May I know what are you doing here?" A soldier asked us. My students gapped at him.

"That's right, here they don't have ninjas, they have soldiers." I explained briefly.

"We're here from Konoha, we're looking for some of our ninja that arrived here." I explained he nodded and then another soldier, bigger if I may say came.

"As you can see, there's a big commotion around here partly because of the 'Taka' group that infiltrated in the meeting." The bigger soldier explained.

'Taka' ? What the hell is going on here, the only group that I knew of was Hebi and that was Sasuke's group.

"What do you mean with 'Taka'?" I asked them.

"Sasuke's group, they changed their names." The smaller one said.

I nodded, but then stopped. A) Why would Sasuke's group announce their name? B) Why in the name of Kami would a soldier address to Sasuke by his first name? Unless it wasn't a soldier.

I glared at the soldiers and took of my sword, my students seemed startled and so the 'soldiers'.

"Identify yourselves." I demanded.

The bigger soldier sighed. "I told you this wouldn't work."

"Well we had to try…" The other one replied. They both took their masks on only to reveal Suigetsu and Juugo. I tried not to laugh because the look on their faces was hilarious.

"Look, I don't want to fight, as you can see I'm with children and besides I know that you're only following Sasuke's orders." I told them and they relaxed.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Supposedly were here to kill the Kages… But the plan as gone wrong and we ended up here alone." Suigetsu explained. "That Sasuke is only trying to kill Danzo and I'm sure that that's what he's doing right now." Like I would care for Danzo.

"Well, it's not like I'm sorry for our lost anyway… You must know that Konoha people don't trust Danzo." They nodded.

"So what now? Are you letting us go with no harm?" Juugo asked me.

"Sensei what are you doing?" Rai asked me sceptically.

"What I told you before Rai. I prefer peace apart from war." Then I turned to Suigetsu and Juugo. "Come with me. I have something to talk to Sasuke, and maybe we can start working for the same side." They stared at me wide eyed.

"This better not be a trap." Suigetsu warned.

"It's not a trap trust me, I have very much interest in letting you live." I told Suigetsu and then turned to the children. "Guys I'm sorry but I can't let you come with me right now." They all pouted.

"Why not sensei? We are perfectly capable of handling dangerous situations." Minoru said managing to look confident. I smiled at him.

"I know but, you're too young to face this kind of things and I don't want you to grow up that fast. So please, could you stay at a friend's house?" I asked them. They crossed their arms annoyed, God I would need to apologize to them later. So I left them with a friend of my master that was trustful.

Suigetsu and Juugo seemed rather nervous with the fact of having to walk with the enemy; I on the other hand was anxious with no apparent reason. I just had this uneasy feeling that told me that something bad was going to happen.

"So what do you want to do?" Juugo asked me while we walked through the deserted streets.

"First I would like to find my Konoha colleagues." They tensed at this. "Of course you'll have to hide." They relaxed.

"Really, how do you plan to convince Sasuke to help you?" Suigetsu asked me with a raised brow.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'll just have to find a way when I meet him." I almost could hear sweat drops running in their foreheads. But it was true. I guess we're really screwed this time. Well, I have to focus in finding Kakashi first, if I'm lucky maybe Sakura and the others are there too.

"What am I doing here with you?" Suigetsu asked himself and Juugo sighed.

"What Sasuke wants to do more than everything?" I asked them trying to find where he would be.

"Kill Danzo." They both said at the same time. I bit my lip. Killing a Hokage was not good, and this would totally ruin my plan. God dammit.

(Kakashi's POV)

Minutes passed since Gaara left and me, as the new Hokage needed to make a decision. "Naruto..." I called him but he kept standing there looking to God knows where. "Naruto, me and Sai are going to find Sakura and stop her, but... It's like Gaara said you need to make a decision." Naruto shook his head for a moment and me and Yamato traded concerned looks.

Then suddenly Naruto started gasping and panting. I was alarmed by this and rushed to his side.

"He's hyperventilating!" Yamata exclaimed and he collapsed on the snow. Naruto... All this commotion and all this pressure... It's killing him.

"Come on Naruto just breathe okay? Everything it's going to be fine!" Yamato yelled trying to talk to him but he had already drifted to the darkness.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Sai asked me. I shook my head, probably if I was Shikamaru I would be mumbling 'troublesome'.

"Yamato-senpai, please take care of him and make sure he goes straight to the village, I don't want him to bare any more disappointments." Yamato looked weirdly at me.

"What do you mean? I thought Sakura was going to kill Sasuke..." Sai looked at me too.

"Sakura isn't stupid. She knows that she doesn't stand a chance in a one on one match. If I know her well, which I do, she'll ditch Lee and Kiba and then she'll try to fool Sasuke." I explained them and suddenly Yamato looked even more worried at Naruto.

"How far do you think she is capable of going?" He asked me and Sai eyed me suspiciously.

"She'll do anything. That's why I'm so concerned, if Sasuke finds that he's being fooled, let's just say he won't just kill her, he'll do way worse than that. One thing that Uchiha's hate is being fooled." Looking at the horizon I could almost feel the clock ticking.

"We better hurry then." Sai told me and I nodded.

"Yamata, please don't tell nothing of this to Naruto." I told him.

"Hai."

"Sai let's go, be ready to find the worse case scenario."

**Done, not brilliant but well that was what I could manage. Anyway I'll give you a little smell of what is about to come: **

_"Sasuke it is not alright! It wasn't them!" _

_"You need to have faith." "Faith doesn't want anything to do with me." _

_"I have a mission and I have to do it!" "You are not a STUPID WEAPON!" _

_"He losted it." _

_"I'm done here. Do as you please, I don't care anymore." _

_"Call the medic-nins! She's passing out from loss of blood." _

_"Too late..." _

_"MADARA!" _

_**Yup, that's it. I hope I made you curious. :D **_


	10. Sympathy for the devil

**Diclaimer: So... I guess I don't own Naruto? **

Chapter 9: Sympathy for the devil

(Yamato's POV)

I stood there sitting while watching Naruto in is peaceful slumber. Now I know that everyone has their breaking point, Naruto reached his. It sure was awful seeing him in that kind of state, but I'm sure that he'll recover from it. I mean it's Naruto we're talking about. No matter how bad the situation might seem he always finds a way, I guess a great part of his force is based on his positivity. Maybe that is the key, stay positive about everything.

I wonder how Kakashi and Sai are doing, and I must say I'm quite worried about Sakura. In fact I became so close with team Kakashi that I feel like I am their sensei, which I'm not. It's funny how bonds work. Suddenly Naruto started to move. 'He's awaking already?' But after a moment he became quiet again. I guess he just had a nightmare or something…

(Kasumi's POV)

"So did you have any success in locating your colleagues?" Suigetsu asked me sarcastically. Oh, how hate this brat. I sat down next to them.

"No. I really don't know where they went; besides I can't find any chakra traces around here." I told him. He shrugged it off. He seemed so carefree about everything, I really wanted to be like that but I can't. "Suigetsu, why do you do this?" When I asked this, Juugo, who had been sleeping (or faking sleeping), opened one eye looking rather interest in our conversation.

"What do you mean by this?" He asked not making eye contact. "Why do you join Sasuke in the first place?" I asked again. He seemed to think about it a little before responding. "I guess I just wanted help to defeat Kisame. I do want Samehada to be my sword." He explained me briefly and I snorted.

"That's it?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"Yup, that's the story of my life, so what?" He snapped and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I'm sure it wasn't just that, but anyway who am I to being asking this type of personal questions to someone that even might by enemy. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked." I said. And then I felt it. Is that?!

_Natural chakra. _

I got up and followed the source of it only to find an orange blur running at an incredible speed towards the woods. Well, it was definitely Naruto, now I only need to know where he came from. I felt two more presences around me. "You stay here, I'm going to find where he came from, se we know where he's heading." I told them and they merely nodded.

"That Sasuke has lots to explain when we meet him." Suigetsu said menacingly.

"You're just saying that because you're worried about Karin." Juugo stated bluntly which made Suigetsu froze. I think it's time to take my leave. Following Naruto's chakra traces was rather easy because it was something so unique. I might add that I was quite shocked when I saw a broken ceiling from a pension and Yamato captain apologizing to the owner of the pension and promising him that he could fix it. "Yamato Captain?" I asked approaching them. He seemed really surprised in seeing me there. But, who would have known that I, from all the people would be in the middle of this mess?

"Kasumi-san. What are you doing here?" He asked me trying to stay calm, but it was quite obvious that he was under lots of stress.

"I was sent here, because nobody knew what you were doing; besides I think that I am the one who should be asking for explanations." I stated looking deeply into his dark eyes.

"Fine, I'll explain everything to you."

(Kakashi's POV)

Sai had just informed me that his clone had seen Sakura poisoning Lee and Kiba who were now sleeping soundly on the forest's ground. What is that girl thinking? Is she trying to get herself killed or what? I understand that she wants to kill Sasuke so that Naruto won't be bothered by the promise he made, but she should know that it won't be easy. In fact, I doubt she'll be able to make it. Not because of her skills but because of her heart. Sakura is too kind hearted to kill Sasuke like that, moreover I think that she might still like him.

And now, because of this I was running full speed. Hopefully I can prevent a tragedy from happening. If someone can and should stop Sasuke it's me. I was his sensei and I failed him, and because of that I'll have to kill him when the time comes.

(Sakura's POV)

Just seeing him is so… painful. He's not the Sasuke I met when I was a kid, he's something twisted and dark… and empty.

"What did you say?" He asked me again. The bloodied red haired girl was now crying viciously on the ground_. 'What did you became Sasuke-kun?' _He's not empty. He's full, of hatred. "I said I'll follow you, and help you with your revenge. I should have followed you, back then when we were kids. But now I'm not going to let this opportunity pass." I said trying to make my voice look strong, but on the inside I was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

He looked at me for a few seconds, like he was texting me. I could feel sweat starting to drip from my hair to my neck. "Is that so? Well then, I'll need proof of your loyalty." He said. What he's he thinking. "Let's see… Oh, I know. Kill her." He stated boredly pointing to the bloodied girl on the floor.

'_What?'_

I stepped forward while trying to prevent my body of shaking and I approached the pair, only to figure that I couldn't make eye contact with Sasuke. Not because of his sharingan, no because I was a coward. I was afraid of making eye contact, I was afraid of what I could find. I looked at the girls face. More than anything she seemed betrayed and vulnerable. I am a doctor. Doctors exist to treat people, to prevent them from dying. In fact our job is to fool death. I'm a doctor and now I'm going to kill a vulnerable person than more than anything needs my care and help. Does this really worth it?

'_I can't do it.'_

"Sasuke, please don't!" The girl yelled and I turned around alarmed only to see Sasuke with his chidori activated and ready to strike. And then I made eye contact with him… And I saw, killing intent_. 'Is this, the… end?' _I close my eyes waiting for the pain but instead of the brutal pain I was expecting I felt the pain of being shoved to the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw Kakashi standing in front of me, shielding me from the view of a very pissed Sasuke.

"Good thing I came in time. Right Sakura?" He said and I could see that he gave me a small smile.

Am I really this weak? Do I really need to be saved by the others? I don't really know how but next thing I knew, tears were dripping from my eyes.

'_It was all in vain. All my plans, my work… They were all wasted.' _

(Kasumi's POV)

So… Sakura ran to kill Sasuke with Kiba and Lee, Kakashi and Sai ran too trying to stop them and finally Naruto blew the floor out and ran to help Sakura and the others. Now I'm going to run to find them? Seriously, this is a stupid chasing scene.

"What are you planning to do, now that you know the all story?" He asked while starting to use is wood jutsu to fix the floor. "Are you following them?"

"Probably. I think I might help Sasuke change is mind." I stated, he looked at me in pure desbilief.

"If his long time comrades can't do it, why do you think you can?" I thought about it for a while. They will probably start talking about the all times and apealing to his deep buried feelings. In my opinion that's not the best way. I mean if they start to talk about feelings his hatred will go to the surface and than it's all over. He'll freak out and he'll probably atack.

"That is exactly why I'm coming. I don't know him so I can't talk about the old times or nothing like that. But I do have something in my favor. Logic." I stated and he stayed there looking at me like I was insane.

"Logic?" I guess his trying to find out what I want to do. "Well I don't care anymore, you can go too, I mean you can always help in case things start to get out of control." He sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I suggest you hurry, Naruto and the others must be arriving there. Hopefully, you'll be able to easily trace his chakra."

I nodded and got up. "Natural chakra is pretty easy to find, when you know what you're looking for. I'll be going. Thank you very much Yamato Captain." I was going to leave but then I remebered something. "Yamato Captain?"

"Yes?" The kids are going to hate me for this but… "Do you know where Chihiro's house is?" I asked and he nodded interested. "Could you please go there and take my students to Konoha? I don't think this is the best place for them to stay…"

"Oh sure, no problem. I'm just going to fix this and then I'm going to get them." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Good, if they don't want to go… Drag them." I said an left. Now where Juugo and Suigetsu went?

(Kakashi's POV)

"Sasuke do you really want to do this? I know that there's more to you than your clan. There is more than hatred. Take another look deep inside your heart." I appealed to him trying to make him come to his senses, trying to get the old Sasuke back, and, at the same time trying to buy some time, because I was quite tired after using mangekyo.

"Are you still spouting that nonsense?" He asked me with a smirk on his features. His face, his eyes… They were so cold. This can't be my student. This can't be Sasuke, can it? "They are all laughing. They're all hapilly laughing…" He mumbled. Than he screamed like an insane person. "They are all laughing because Itachi died! They are laughing because they know NOTHING!"

My eyes widened at that sight. And then his Susanoo it suddenly became stronger and more deadly. It was fueling of his hatred. _'He's dangerous!'_ I guess the time as come. Now I know how the third truly felt in the end. Hopefully I'll survive. But then something happened. He started moaning and grabbing his eyes in despair. Could it be that he has already overused Susanoo?

My eyes widened again. Not because of Sasuke this time, but because of Sakura. She jumped on him with a kunai ready to strike. _'Is this it?'_

She stopped. She hesitated. _'NO!'_ Too late. In a matter of seconds she was pinned against the wall with the kunai she carried pointed to her throat. I tried to move, but I couldn't I was still sore because of the mangekyo. But I can't lose another one. I can't…

And then, like a ray of pure light, he came and saved her.

'_Naruto…'_

(Kasumi's POV)

"Any luck?" Suigetsu asked me for the tenth time. I clenched my fist. "We are close. But we need to calm down okay? We can't just get there and surprise where here!" I said in a moking voice.

Juugo nodded. "We need to be discreet. Accordingly with the information that was given to Kasumi-san, Sasuke and his old team might be there. You know how Sasuke reacts every time we speak about the old times. Now imagine what can happen now that he's being confronted with it." I turned around. There is a chakra concentration. I think that that is a monument or something.

"Not that I really care." Suigetsu shrugged is shoulders but I stopped him.

"I found them."

(Sakura's POV)

Once again I couldn't do it… I'm a disgrace. I'm useless, I can only stay here and hope that Naruto might be able to stop him. That's the only thing I'm capable of right now. Have hope.

Naruto started to talk to Sasuke, and contrarily of his behavior with us he seemed to be actually listening. "I know the story about Itachi, and I understand you Sasuke." Naruto said. Story? Itachi? What did he knew?

"You know nothing. You don't have parents, you don't have siblings you can't understand my pain. But don't worry part of my revenge as been already made! I just killed one of Konoha's elders, his name was Danzo, and believe me it felt good. I almost could feel the Uchiha's name being purified! And by me, nevertheless!" He stated. Did he just say that he has killed Danzo?! I don't know how and why but by the time I turned to look they were clashing. Naruto with the rasengan, and Sasuke with chidori. Who knew that this two so basic techniques could make this type of damage? The energy released was enormous and I had to shield myself. _'Naruto, are you alright?' _I didn't even realize that I didn't thought about Sasuke for a second.

(Suigetsu POV)

We we're hiding when we saw the clash. And I must say this two were powerful! Unfortunately my eyes were to busy scanning the perimeter to actually care about the fight. Where the hell is Karin?!

That stupid girl, always thinking about that bastard. Always focusing on him, always blind by him. How can't she see that there's more than him in this world? That there's actually someone that truly cares for her?

"This is not good. Not good at all…" Kasumi mumbled. She was a weird chick that I can say. She was talking with the enemy and at the same time still protecting those shinobi's back. I must say that something will have to fail, she's not super woman. My mind suddenly went blank. There lying in the ground alone and bloodied, was no other than Karin. I didn't knew what I was doing or why, I just know that suddenly I was by her side and she was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Suigetsu come back here!" I heard Kasumi half whispering/half yelling at me, but I didn't cared. "Karin what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked her. Not that I didn't knew, it was pretty obvious that it was a Chidori in the chest.

"S-Sasuke…" She said in such a vulnerable voice, that I wanted to cry. I just wanted to go there and kill that bastard. "Don't go. Please, just don't leave me…" She said grabbing my hand. I stopped and looked at her. I guess I don't have much of a choice. So there we sat looking at each other and the shouts coming from bellow where Sasuke and his comrades were.

(Kasumi's POV)

Shit, shit, double fucking SHIT! I just knew that that brat would give me trouble. I knew it! But on the other, he did it because of someone he likes; seriously I never knew that he could be caring. Normally the bad guys aren't caring, at least is what I like to think so I don't fell guilty when I kill them. I looked at Juugo who shook his head.

"Sorry Kasumi-san, but I'm going to Sasuke's side, obviously I'll say where you are so it's better if you came out with me." He stated. Oh, and bad guys also have morals. I guess I don't have a choice, if Juugo leaves and says I'm hiding he might become even more instable. So time to get up and face reality.

"Fine… But let me just tell you that you messed my plan, and I won't forgive you for that." He smiled at me. "But I guess I can't hate you Juugo, you're just a loyal person after all." He nodded and we both got up. Our presence was only noticed when I appeared right behind Sakura that jumped when she saw me and Juugo positioned himself by Sasuke's side.

"Kasumi-san what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked me eyeing me curiously. Sasuke had a different reaction. He laughed but greeted Juugo nevertheless. "So you're here too? Let me guess, fulfilling your missions goals right?" I smirked at him. How dare he to make fun of me? He's the freak show here.

"Not exactly, I'm just being a good Samaritan." I stated and he looked at me intrigued. "I came here to tell you something." I added and his eyes bulged out.

"You don't know me at all, but you have something to tell me? That's not like you can talk about the old times you know? You can't appeal to my feelings like them." He said to me smirking. Now that I look at him he looks awful. He's sweaty, his hair is messy and he has blood dripping from his mouth, eyes and stinging is clothes. He seems like some psycho who will kill anyone that comes in a close range, which is not too far from the true.

"That's exactly why I want to talk to you. I'm afraid that the conversation must be private, there are some things that I know that you probably don't want them to be revealed." I looked at him in the eye; I was mostly trying to figure out if he was stable. But I couldn't afford to make a clone of myself because he would find out and probably would end up even more upset. "So, may I approach you?" I finally asked, faintly I could hear Sakura gasp behind me.

"Kasumi, what the hell is your idea?" Kakashi asked me but I raised my hand to tell him to quite down. "I'll explain later." That seemed to calm him a little.

"You may approach yes, it's not like I feel like killing you now. Besides, I don't think I could kill you that easily, could I?" I let that comment slide and slowly but steadily approached him. I must say that my heart was beating really fast and at arrhythmic pace but decided to ignore it. When I finally was face to face with I spoke.

"You're stupid."

His expression was priceless, that is, for a few seconds. Than it started to darken until it was one of pure anger. "What did you say?!"

"You heard me. I know the story that Madara told you. Don't ask me how, I just know. Now would you mind telling me why did you buy it?" I asked him. Long time ago Master told me that when we're trying to convince someone from something, first we have to make them doubt of their believes.

"What are you saying? That it's a lie? It all fits, and everyone knows that the Uchiha weren't trusted in Konoha. They betrayed us, I know they did." He stated with such certainty. Okay, forget about the doubt thing, let's just say the theory.

"Okay, fine. But if you're so certain about tell me please why did your father refused the deal the Third Hokage proposed? It wouldn't be easier if he accepted it? Your father couldn't want that amount of bloodshed that civilian war could bring. He wasn't no tyrant." I stated trying to look certain when in fact I was just speculating.

"The Uchiha were a pride clan, we wouldn't agree with any deal." He stated. I could feel the eyes of the others burning my back. Especially Naruto's that was looking at us with such intensity that I was starting to get goose bumps. "And I don't need to be talking to you about this. I don't own you a explanation for my actions I do what I want when I want!" He yelled.

"Stop saying those things Uchiha and face the facts! Do you even know what the deal was? The third offered the Uchiha high posts in the council and even offered to make a new Uchiha neighborhood closer to the village center! The Uchiha were a pride clan but they weren't stupid!" I stated trying to make him realize.

"What are you implying then?" He asked me. I give a step back. "You don't know, right?"

"Well something doesn't fit, that's for sure! This revenge thing is making you blind!" He laughed. "You don't know how right you are." He told me and then he leaned in so that he was whispering something in my hear. "I'll give you reason when you find me proof. If you find me proof that Madara is in fact using me, then I'll be the first to go and kill him once for all. If not, too bad, anyhow Konoha is going down."

"I'll find you proof." I said. Now that I think of it, there are many others things that I need to investigate.

"Good." In a quick move I backed of and turned to Kakashi.

"You can't say I didn't tried. I'm going to check on the girl upstairs, there might be another member of Sasuke's team that we'll have to take to Konoha." I whispered when Naruto and Sasuke started talking again. Something about both of them dying.

Sorry Naruto, I can't let you die.

When I got upstairs I saw Suigetsu holding a red haired girl that was now almost asleep. I approached them. After a quick analysis I found that she had already have been healed, probably by Sakura.

"She's alright Suigetsu, you don't have to be worried." I told him but he just snarled.

"That guy… He doesn't have feeling at all. She loved him! She LOVED him! And look what he has done! I'm going to kill him." He told me enraged. I, on the other hand was thinking about something else.

"Suigetsu, how is it going to be? Are you going to Konoha or will you stay with Sasuke?" He gave me a look of 'do-you-really-have-to-ask' and shook his head.

"I'm staying with her." And with that he shut up and resumed looking at the girl in his arms. After that Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura appeared. Turns out, Sasuke got away with Madara.

"It seems like we have two prisoners." Kakashi said looking at both figures lying in the ground. I nodded.

Getting them up wasn't easily but we finally managed to convince Suigetsu to let go of Karin and put some chakra bindings in him.

"Kasumi-san, I apologize but after I saw what happened here, I'll have to take you to interrogation." Kakashi told me. Wtf?

Seriously I'm only trying to help but I get burned in the end. Bah, it's the story of my life, after all.

"Kakashi-sensei, how can you say that to Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked but I put a hand on his shoulders.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. I don't have anything to hide." I told them. Well, it's partly true. And, there's something that is troubling my mind right now.

Suigetsu might not see it but, I'm almost sure, that Sasuke spared Karin's life.

I mean, he wanted to wound Danzo, but he said that he wanted to kill Karin but she can be taken as hostage. Karin is way shorter than Danzo, so if he strike her heart directly, he would still wound Danzo.

I know, maybe he didn't remember. But it's Sasuke we're talking about, and he likes to be direct and clean.

(Sasuke's POV)

We were back into Akatsuki's hide out and the operation of the implantation of Itachi's eyes was a success, unfortunately, I couldn't take her word of my mind. The idea of being used was making me sick and revolted, I'm glad that Madara isn't here, because I might would started talking about traitors and he could take advantage of my state and kill me. Although I'm quite sure he needs me too much to kill me.

I can feel that Juugo is sitting next to me. He's always so quite, I think that I miss Suigetsu and Karin already. I knew he would stay by her side. "You know it's quite a shame that she doesn't know what you did for her." He told me.

"Shut up. They don't need to know." I hate myself, how can this be, that after all this years of hatred I still have this stupid soft heart?

"You saved her, Sasuke. No, you saved them. They deserved to know." Juugo said and got up leaving me alone.

I spent a few minutes in silence until I heard someone entering the room. "Who are you?" I sneered.

"Well, hello." A deep but slight cheerful voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked again. The owner of the voice sighed and sat by me.

"I'm your new co-worker. The name is Luka. I believe you know my best friend, Kasumi."

**It's done! I know sorry for the delay (sigh), unfortunately, I'm afraid that the next will only be released in the next month or so. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have exams |: **

**Anyway I hope that you enjoyed and please review! Thank you (: **


End file.
